The Sweetest place on earth
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Two people are leaving the hospital to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other when they never expected to. MerDer eventually. What happens when a baby will also be thrown into the mix
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

New story but didn't abounded the other story.

Leaving

Richard Webber was not having a good morning. His wife had thrown him out the night before and had to sleep in a hotel. As the chief of the hospital he could be faced with a crisis at any time, but when he got in his office that morning he wasn't prepared for what laid neatly on his desk. On his desk were two letters of resignation. One was from his chief of neurology and one from new resident Meredith Grey, who he thought of as his daughter. He carefully read through each document. Both same something similar about wanting to start over and forget the past. He knew after Addison came to Seattle in nearly broke Meredith emotionally. After Derek divorced Addison Meredith still wouldn't go out with Derek. That broke him and along with seeing his ex-wife and ex-best friend happy together he knew Derek wouldn't be able to take it. Two weeks was all he had to find a new chief of neurology and he would need a new resident in just over three weeks. Today was defiantly not starting out as a good day for him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Two weeks later Derek entered Seattle Grace Hospital for the last time hopefully for his life. The love of his life had broken his heart and he couldn't stand to see his ex and her new boyfriend A.K.A. his ex-best friend Mark. Not many people knew he was leaving and no one knew where he was going. Derek took the opportunity to send the papers himself. He went over to look at the surgical board hoping it would be an early night. Once he got home he would still have to pack up his trailer and his bags for an early flight the next morning to Harrisburg International Airport. He saw Burke looking at the board too.

"So today is really your last day Shepherd." Burke asked. He was going to miss him he didn't really have any friends besides Derek at the hospital.

"Yeah after today no Dr. Shepherds will be employed here. I will invite you out to visit once I get settled."

"Sure maybe I'll bring Cristina. Are you going back to New York?"

"Nope starting fresh. That's just a bunch of old wounds to."

On his last day of work he had neuro cases and one of them was with his ex-girlfriend or whatever you wanted to call what Meredith was to him. At the end of the day he said goodbye to her hoping to never see her again. He hurt her and she hurt him right back. The thoughts going through Meredith's head were consisting of trying to figure out whether he knew she was leaving. Would her friends really tell that news to him?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next week was really busy for Meredith she never realized that Derek wasn't there. She had to worry about moving her mother selling the house arranging the movers and making sure her new townhouse was ready. It wasn't till the day before she was do to leave that she needed to Derek for a consult. She chose to specialize in neurology, but needed the best to make this call.

"Dr. Bailey have you seen Dr. Shepherd I need a consult?" she asked sweetly to what was once her boss. She was now just a mere coworker.

"Grey where have you been he left a week ago to who knows where."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Obviously."

Now she had nothing holding her back. She had everything ready to go her only fear up until that moment was not being able to leave Derek. She could leave with out ever turning back sure her friends would live there but she never would again. She was going to Hershey, the sweetest place on earth. Maybe then she would be able to forget about the love of her life.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next day Meredith was taken to the airport by all her friends. Izzie and George were crying. Cristina showed no emotion, but deep down was hurting. Even Alex came over the year she lived in Seattle they had become friends he was more then he appeared to be.

"Now boarding to Harrisburg International Airport flight 1809." Came the voice over the loud speaker.

Meredith gave each one of her friends a final hug and a look. Before saying she would call when she got there and would be ok. This was her chance to be ok and she was taking it. Maybe she finally was moving on or was she just running away. From the window of the plane she waved goodbye to a city that left her heartbroken as tears silently slid down her face. Things could have been different if she let them. She could have gotten back together with Derek. Now he was gone somewhere she didn't know where only that he was gone. Her loyal friends who helped her glue back together more times then she would like to remember no longer could fix her only moving on would. But could she ever get over the love of a lifetime. Only time could tell.

**Please review. I thought of this story a couple of days ago and couldn't get it out of my head. So Meredith and Derek are going to be in the same place both trying to get away** **from the other. What will happen? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Arriving

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now.

Arriving

Today was Derek Shepherd's first day at his new job. Nobody would hate him or know him. He was getting a clean slate. He walked through the doors of Hershey Medial Center and followed signs leading to the surgical wing.

Meanwhile the chief was giving a meeting to his staff talking about there new member. He was going to take over chief of neurology and soon chief. The chief of surgery at the hospital was Dr. Brittman, who Derek knew was planning to retire in the next five years.

He made it to the conference room just as the chief was going to introduce him to the staff.

"Now let's all welcome Dr. Derek Shepherd the new chief of Neurology from Seattle." There was a warm applause. The female surgeons were all staring at him the male surgeons were trying to size him up.

"Thank you it's great to be somewhere new."

He was leaving the conference room when the chief stopped him to give him a tour. The chief was paged away and left a resident Dr. Bridges. She reminded him of Meredith with a little bit of Izzie thrown in.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd I'm Dr. Bridges." She felt herself beaming. She would be able to get the scoop on this new hot doctor for her friends.

"Hi nice to meet you. Are you specializing in neurology?" He asked the very friendly and rather pretty doctor.

"Um I am still deciding between that and Cardio." He smiled; she also had Cristina in her.

"Oh in Seattle the picked two weeks ago."

"Ok here is the OR's and there is the on call rooms." She was pointing things out to him. "So do you have a girlfriend in Seattle? You light up when you talk about it."

"No not anymore just and ex-wife, ex-best friend, and the ex-love of my life."

"Oh I'm sorry. How come you have an ex-best friend?'

"Oh he slept with my wife when we lived in New York. They had a relationship for months while I just left to live in Seattle when I met Meredith, the ex-love of my life, we were together till my wife came back. Out of obligation I tried it with her. The only thing is I never told Mer that I was married. I don't even know why I thought I could make things work with my ex-wife. It hurt Meredith a lot. We said something over the year my ex and I tried to make it work. We eventually had sex. Then I divorced my wife. She was dating some vet and then wouldn't go out with either of us. She hurt me and I hurt her sometimes love just isn't enough. I couldn't stand seeing her and my ex-wife and ex-best friend at work everyday."

"Oh wow being honest up front that's really nice Dr. Shepherd."

"Just call me Derek. Relationships get ruined with secrets I don't want to keep any here Dr. Bridges."

"You can call me Rose. So are you ever gonna date again. I think even with your history every single girl here would want to date you. So were the ex's all doctors."

"Meredith who I explained already was and intern when I met her. She is a resident now specializing in Neurology. Addison, who is my ex-wife, is one of the best OBGYN in the country. And then there is Mark he is a plastic surgeon we went to Med school together. Were best friends for years then he slept with my wife."

"Wow that's a lot of people I wouldn't want to work with if I was you."

"Yeah."

"So here is your office." Rose pointed to a door that had his name on it and written under that was Chief of Neurology. "Do you have a place to live?"

"Yeah, I bought a nice townhouse I don't really need that much space. Its 6 bedrooms big enough for the visiting family. Or they can just stay in Hotel Hershey."

"Do you have a big family Derek?"

"Yeah I have four sister's nine nieces and five nephews. I always wanted kids, but Addi didn't that's probably what drove her to Mark."

"Wow I thought I came from a big family. I have two sisters and a brother. Seven nieces and four nephews and a set of twins on the way."

"That's a lot of nieces and nephews. Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah. I don't have any kids one day I will have one or two, but it's hard when you're by yourself."

"Yeah." Derek didn't know why they kept talking he already knew the whole hospital by now.

"So do you want to meet some of my friends over lunch?"

"Sure I'm starving. I hope the food is good."

"You should be nice to Abby she is really sarcastic just to worn you. Lauren is super smart and pretty. Then there is Becca she loves surgery I think she'll specialize in everything. My two guy friends we interned with are Kyle and Jon. Kyle is really fun and doesn't really keep girlfriends long they bore him. Jon he is smart cute and sweet the best friend you can have."

"Your friends sound really nice. Thanks for the tour by the way."

"It was no problem Derek. I think my friends will love you especially Lauren, Becca, and Abby."


	3. Today

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now.

Today

Today was certainly a good day. Derek Shepherd stepped outside his townhouse door and smelled the fresh air before the smell of chocolate filled the air. Over the two weeks he lived here he had grown to love that smell. Like most mornings since moving to Hershey Derek went for his morning run. Shortly into his run he saw a moving truck. The truck was parked outside a townhouse that was across the street and three houses to the left. It wasn't unusual to see a moving truck after all he did move into a new development. Derek wanted less work than an old house would take and didn't need a huge backyard. That was something he would miss about Seattle though the beautiful land he owned. He made it a point to introduce himself to everyone in the development over the two weeks he lived there. Derek thought to himself _I will meet this new family or person later in the week. I'm busy today preparing for tonight. _Hershey, Pennsylvania was quickly growing in population and filled with tons of friendly people.

"Hey Derek," called the friendly neighborhood lady Claire. She was one of the first people he met. She came over with her husband and three kids and introduced themselves. They reminded him of his sister Rose and her family.

"Hey Claire," he waved and smiled. "Do you know who's moving into that house?" Claire always knew the gossip of the town.

"No, it's a younger single girl. I think she lived on the other side of the country. She did everything over the phone. Her name starts with an M it might be Miranda or Megan something like that."

"Thanks Claire I will have to introduce myself later to her. I'm having a dinner party for some of my friends at the hospital."

"Wow that's nice. How do you like it there?"

"I love it. I made friends right away. Know one can really judge you." Claire knew what he was talking about with Meredith. He made a promise with himself to be honest with everyone. Derek never wanted to go through the pain of breaking someone again. They had become friends too. Her husband traveled a lot with his job and she didn't know anyone else. Her family moved there from California a month before he got there.

"That's good."

"Yeah well I should continue with my run. Good talking to you Claire. See you soon." He continued jogging around the development and then returned to his house to take a shower and continue with his day.

Today was his first day off since he started working in Hershey. He planned to have Rose, Jon, Kyle, Lauren, Abbey, and Becca over for dinner that night. Before he could do that he needed to get some things at the story. He headed out in his BMW drove to Ethan Allen to grab some decorative pieces for his townhouse. He never really needed anything for the trailer he had in Seattle, but here he did. He also needed to go to Giant food store and get some supplies. Derek is an excellent cook. His mother loved cooking and made sure all of her kids knew how to. That was another thing he could add to the list of regrets he had over Meredith. That she never knew his family except his sister Nancy or that he could cook.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith picked up her rental car that she reserved at Harrisburg International Airport. She headed towards her new life in Hershey. Her furniture was being delivered as she thought. When Meredith drove past Hershey Park she thought of all the things her parents never did with her and possible things she could do if she ever had children. When she was dating Derek before Addison came along it wasn't a question of if but when she would have children. Now she didn't know if she wanted any. She kept telling herself she was so over Derek praying one day that it would be true. But the truth is you never get over love that deep you cant run or hide from it. She decided to drive by the hospital before going to her new townhouse.

"Oh God I really did this." Meredith said aloud in her car as she drove around the building. "I left all the possibilities the chance to be with the love of my life."

She pulled up in front of her new house. It looked just like the pictures she found on the internet. Meredith had to finish her internship sooner than other interns with her leaving the program to become a resident somewhere else. She didn't have time to see the hospital or her house until now. Both of them impressed her. Maybe she finally was ready to grow up and move on.

"Hi I'm Claire Arnolds. Do you live in that house?" The question came from a lady that had a plate of home made muffins and cookies on it.

"I'm Meredith. Yes I just bought this house. First time I've seen it I from Seattle."

"Ok my family and I just moved her a couple weeks ago from California near Holly Wood."

"Are you moving in by yourself?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well if you need anything I live right there." She points to a house right next to Derek's house. "That house next to me is a doctor, surgeon actually he just moved her about two weeks ago. I'm sure you will meet him. He's a great guy real friendly runs most mornings he's not at the hospital." She was smiling thinking about how great Derek has been to her already.

"Ok great. I'm sure I'll see more of him. I'm a doctor as well Hershey Medical Center. I start my first day in about a week."

"Well that's great. I think he has some doctor friends coming over tonight you should pop yourself over there."

"I'll think about it Claire. Nice meeting you. Oh do you know a good food store around here?"

"The Giant right down the street from the hospital is a good food store."

"Thanks well I'll see you around.'

'You too, bye Meredith."

**So now Meredith and Derek live in the same town incase you haven't figured that out. They wont meet again until she starts working. They probably will see each other but not realize they are. **


	4. Food Store

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Food Shopping

Derek Shepherd entered Giant after he completed his other shopping. He had a list and a time limit if he wanted to make his favorite recipes. He grabbed a cart and started at the fresh produce section. He accidentally nocks into someone.

"Oh God I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Dr. Shepherd."

"I'm really sorry Dr. Farris. And call me Derek outside of the hospital."

"Sure Derek and no one calls me Dr. Farris outside the hospital Dani will do. So are you making a special dinner?"

"What is it written on my head or something?" He asked her playfully while picking up her basket.

"No it's just you have a rather long list and a lot of different ingredients."

"Oh I couldn't tell. So you and the other Dr. Farris are trying to have a child?"

"What no I mean I may be pregnant that's what the test is for, but were not trying."

"Well I hope the results are what you want. I was married for 11 years and we never could conceive a child. It drove a wedge into the marriage leading to the end."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your marriage."

"Well it didn't hurt as bad as losing the love of my life. I was a different person when I got married. Just out of high school. We changed by the time we graduated Medical School."

"Oh well then ok." They were talking as she was helping him with his list showing him around the store. At the deli they were both laughing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith was on the bread isle getting a loaf of bread for grilled cheese, when she hears a laugh that sends her back to a happier time in her life when she was with Derek.

"No your just making this up." She told the voice in her head when she thought she heard his voice.

She's finishing her shopping when she reaches the isle that sell pregnancy tests. Oh god she thinks when she sees them. I haven't had my period since a month before prom and its two months after. She couldn't be pregnant could she? No she is just stressed out about everything. Debating whether to buy one or not a lady comes down the isle too.

"You look like you don't know whether you want to know the truth." The friendly lady says to her.

"Yeah I really don't want to know. I just moved here. I don't know what I would do."

"Oh my husband and I both work long hours. I don't even know if I want a baby, but I have to know the truth or it will eat at me at night. I hope my marriage will last. We were different people when we met in Medical School."

"You're a doctor."

"Yes a resident in Pediatrics second year of it."

"Wow I'm a surgical resident specializing in Neurology. I'm Meredith by the way."

"I'm Dani. Nice meeting you. So do you want to meet up for coffee or something? I don't really have any close friends who I want to know about this yet."

"Sure my friends in Seattle would flip out."

"Oh I got to go. How about we meet up in an hour in Chocolate World? They have great desserts there. It will give us time to go home and put the groceries away." Dani says praying her ice cream doesn't melt.

"Sounds like a plan, but do you think we should take the test?" Meredith asks her hoping she doesn't want to. She still isn't ready to know if she is or isn't pregnant.

"Um…how about tomorrow and then we can go to lunch together."

"Ok sounds like a plan. I'll see you in an hour Dani. Bye for now."

**Ok that was another chapter. I am still deciding if she will be pregnant. She is now friends with someone Derek knows. When will they find out about each other? Maybe another chapter tonight I don't know though I still want to update my other story.**


	5. Coffee

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Coffee

Meredith got home from Giant in about five minutes. She was nervous this was her chance at a friend in Hershey. She quickly put the groceries away and ran upstairs to put the pregnancy test in the bathroom. She felt her phone vibrate and saw it was Cristina.

"Hey Mer," Cristina said into the phone.

"Hey Cristina"

"So are you in Hershey yet."

"Yeah I'm going to go have coffee with someone in like forty minutes."

"You're already replacing me Mer. Where did you meet this person? Are they normal?"

"Yes I think Dani is normal. She is a doctor and we were both staring at something in the food store debating whether we needed them."

"What kind of doctor? And What were you debating about?" Cristina asked she was starting to get jealous of Dani which was ridiculous she didn't even know her, but Meredith was her person.

"She's a pediatric resident in the hospital. We were both looking at magazines. Cosmopolitan." Meredith was rushing around the house trying to find her clean shirts and hair brush.

"So did you buy them?"

"Yeah I thought I might need it if I get lonely."

"Oh, you can always come home Mer. We all miss you so much and McDreamy isn't here anymore and its rumored that Addison and Mark are leaving when their contracts are up. Just come home soon."

"I'll be fine Cristina. Maybe I'll come back in a year or two. I just need people to forget. Here I'm not always talked about. I need this Cristina I need to know I can do it on my own."

"Couldn't you do it on your own in County?"

"No I need this now I got to go and meet up with Dani. I'll call you guys tomorrow. Bye Cristina and your still my person.'

"Bye Mer, your still my person too."

Meredith was running around the house trying to find her shoes and get out the door. She made it to Chocolate World in record time and met up with Dani.

"Hey Meredith you made it. I thought you got lost."

"No my friend Cristina called and said she misses me and wouldn't let me off the phone."

"Oh did you tell her about meeting up with me."

"Yeah and then she wanted to know how we met. The best I could come up with was we were debating whether to buy Cosmopolitan."

"She believed that. That's so funny."

"So your married isn't a pregnancy a good thing. Do you want kids or is your marriage in trouble."

"My marriage is in trouble. We were different people when we got married. I never thought I could fall out of love, but I guess its possible. Now I am two months late and I don't know. If I am pregnant do I stay in a loveless marriage for the baby's sake? He wouldn't want to get a divorce if were having a baby."

"I think I would be worse off. The baby's father, if there is a baby; I don't know where he is now. We both left Seattle and he didn't tell anyone not even the chief where he went so I couldn't inform him if I am. I am single and don't have friends or family here. My job is demanding and I didn't have the best home life growing up. My mother worked constantly and I always had a nanny and my parents divorced when I was little. I would just screw a kid up. When the love of my life and I were together I thought it was a matter of time before we had a baby, but now I don't know if I want one. My life is screwed up. I would screw up a kid's life." By the time Meredith was finished talking she had tears in her eyes.

"I think I am pregnant Mer. I just didn't want to admit it until now sometimes denial works better you know."

"Yeah I know. I had a feeling that I was and I am sore and I cry now. I had a craving the other day for Chinese food I hate Chinese food. The test will only confirm my fears."

"Yeah I know what you mean. We probably shouldn't be drinking these coffees then. We could get through this together if we both are. I don't really have any close friends. They say pregnancy is better if you have a friend to go through it with. Maybe then I will be able to leave my husband."

"What does your husband do for a living?"

"He is an oncologist."

"Oh so he is a doctor to. That can get awkward at work though."

"Yeah, but I cant lie to myself anymore."

"You shouldn't have to. So we are taking the tests tomorrow and then meeting up for lunch. Where?"

"How about The Hershey Grill. It has really good desserts. I am craving something with peanut butter want to go get a dessert the have the best bakery in here?"

"Yeah" She now found the strength to take the test tomorrow whatever the results she had a friend with her now. Maybe there kids could grow up together. She thought of many things about her future. How would she tell her friends if she was pregnant? Would they want her to move back?


	6. The Dinner Party

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

The dinner party

Derek was nervous this is the first time he cooked a big meal since he made a meal for Addison, Mark, and the girl of the week which was a few days before he caught them in bed together. Derek thought to himself _if I have any trouble I could always call Rachel_. His sister Rachel Ray was a chief. She made her meals in thirty minutes. She even had her own cook books and a television show. His mother was so proud she took on the cooking trait.

His friend Rose was going to come over first and help him set up for everyone else. He was probably closest with her then any other friends. Just then the doorbell rang and it was Rose.

"Hey Rosie You're here early."

"I thought you could use some help. So I came ready to help."

"Great do you want to set the table?"

"Okay why are you so happy today?"

"I didn't have to work today Rosie I just shopped and cooked and relaxed. I never could relax fully in Seattle here I can."

"Oh that's good then." She gave her his favorite smile. The truth was Derek and Rose had a brother and sister type of relationship. He was the only she let call her Rosie.

Derek was dicing a cucumber when Rose came back into the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Hey I didn't know anyone lived in that house." She pointed to the house that Meredith now lived in.

"Yeah the girl just moved in today."

"So what's her story?" He always found out the stories of his neighbors and told her about them. She knew about Claire and the guy with the three dogs, the divorcee who wanted revenge, the young Penn State Medical Students and may more of his neighbors.

"I don't know I haven't met her yet." He replied never looking up from the cucumber.

"How did you know then? Oh let me guess Claire the neighborhood gossip."

"Yeah, but even she didn't know much. This girl bought the house and never saw it. I lived in Seattle and I came out here like three times."

"Wow must be secretive person if Claire doesn't know her yet."

"Um must be. Oh everyone is going to be here in five minutes."

"Is the dinner done yet? I hope it isn't just that cucumber."

"No I can cook missy, the dinner has been done. This is just to top the salad." Derek said as he placed the salad on the perfectly set table.

"Are you nervous or something?"

"Yes I haven't cooked since Addi and Mark."

"You never cooked for Meredith."

"I was going to and tell her about Addison, but she showed up that night."

"Oh"

"Yeah" At that moment the door bell rang. He answered the door and greeted Lauren, Abbey, Becca, Kyle, and Jon.

"Hey we brought wine." Jon said when he was let in. This was the first time that they all saw his house the only one over prior to this dinner party was Rose.

"Greet thanks. So dinner is ready do you guys want to eat now or what."

"Let's eat now," Abbey replied still on a surgery high.

"Oh my god real food I've only had hospital food for the past forty-eight hours. I also brought some of my famous chocolate chip muffins." Lauren said with a smile. "The food smells really good I bet it tastes good too."

"It should my mother and sister made sure I know how to cook. You might of heard of my sister if you watch food network. Her name is Rachel Ray."

"The Rachel Ray as in all the cook books. Oh my God she is like my idol I can cook a little bit a learned from her cook books. Wow I would love to meet her."

"So your parents have two successful children out of five not bad." Becca said. "Can I get in on your craniotomy tomorrow."

"Yeah why not."

They all sit down around his table and look at the food. The aroma fills the room and their stomachs are starving for some home cooking. After the finish eating almost all the food is gone.

"Wow Derek Rachel really taught you well. That was so good I haven't had a home cooked meal in like forever. The closest thing was when I went to a restaurant last week. But this food was to die for. We should take turns once a month with are schedules it would be harder for more than that." Lauren says grinning.

"Anyone want to play charades?" Derek asks. The group responds with a pleased yeah. They have so much fun. These residents remind him of some interns turned residents back in Seattle and he cant help but smile. The only difference is that Meredith isn't there.


	7. Dinner and Baby Talk

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Dinner and Baby Talk

The next dad Meredith was nervous she didn't know if she could face taking the test and know for sure that she was pregnant. She needed to call someone to get the strength but who Cristina and Izzie that was something she wasn't ready for them to know yet. Addison and Callie she talked to but weren't the people who could help now. She decided to call Dani.

"Dr. Farris." Dani answered her cell phone.

"Hey Dani its me Meredith."

"Like I wouldn't be able to tell Mer. So what's up?"

"I need you to give me strength to take the pregnancy test."

"How about I come over. I need to take mine to and then we will go to dinner from there."

"Sure. Are you nervous that test can change the rest of my life I'm not sure I'm ready to know? Okay I'll let you go. See you in a bit. Bye Dani."

"Bye Mer."

After a ten minute ride from her house Dani arrives at Meredith's door. She had tears running down her face and a small bag in her hand.

"Hey why are you crying" Meredith asked her friend out of concern.

"I just heard a really sad song on the radio. Its stupid I know, but it made me cry. Something is really wrong with me."

"No there is not. Your just going through an emotional time like me. I am usually all dark and twisty but now I am scared. I am a surgeon who is scared of one word answer on a test." They both take the tests and Meredith starts the timer for five minutes. "In five minutes we learn are fate. So tell me something to get my mind off this anything."

"I am going to divorce my husband even if I am pregnant. I don't think I will tell him till after the divorce it will be easier. I can say I didn't know until then. The divorce will settle faster. I just want it over with to be free and have a chance to be really in love.'

"Wow that's really something, but you are going to tell him. My best friend got pregnant when we were interns. She broke up with him and then found out she was pregnant. She was going to have an abortion. A few days before she passed out in the OR. She had a miscarriage and the father of the baby didn't know until the baby was gone. Just give your kid a chance at having a father. My parents divorced and I never knew my dad afterwards."

"I will the baby would deserve two parents. It didn't do anything wrong."

That sat at Meredith's kitchen table just thinking about what one word could do to their lives. Then the timer Meredith had started ten minutes before went off. They slowly made their way to the bathroom to check the test.

"Dani I cant go in. I'm to afraid."

"Mer you have to this is your future it will eat at you all through dinner if you don't."

"Okay I'll look." She looked at the test and it read positive for pregnancy. She sat down on the floor and cried. "I'm pregnant." She replied not showing any emotion of sadness or happiness. "Should I try to call his parents find out where he is? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I fine. I just never thought I would see the day I would find out I was pregnant. You should wait until the end of the first trimester to try and tell him. That's when my baby's father will most likely know."

"Yeah let's go to dinner."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

They arrive outside the restaurant and are so happy.

"So are we celebrating or drowning are sorrows in food?" Dani asked.

"I think I'm celebrating. Even if I don't have my McDreamy I have the baby of him."

"Your McWhat. I never heard one before the guy also known as the love of your life right."

"Yup my best friend Cristina named him that one she found out we were dating."

"Cool"

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" Meredith asked changing the mood of the conversation and putting her hand protectively on her stomach. "I want a little girl, with his eyes and dimples, are brains combined, my hair color but curlier, and my nose. The perfect daughter hopefully but a son wouldn't be bad he would be a heartbreaker though if he got his fathers good looks."

"I want a daughter. I am only going to do this once so a girl would be nice." The waitress takes there orders and leaves them alone. "We should try to get opposite shifts at the hospital once they are born and can help each other raise are kids."

"That would be so cool. Not only do I have a pregnancy buddy but a best friend for my unborn child."

"Yeah"

"The nurseries are going to have to be done mine will be professionally I cant decorate and this child is getting only the best. We could share a nanny if you want. She could take care of both the kids they would be like siblings."

"Yeah I always wanted a sibling. I am an only child." Dani said looking sad and then touching her stomach. "See that baby you will almost have a sibling."

"Yeah that would be so cool." The have the rest of the lunch thinking of things they would need to do before the babies are born. They agreed to take classes together and name them in the second trimester. They both wanted to know what they were having. Meredith was beginning to think being a mother wouldn't be that scary.


	8. The Last Morning Everything was the same

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

**Note: Izzie and Alex have been going out since they started in season 2. There was no Denny and Alex never slept with Olivia in the on call room. Not that important just something mentioned.**

The Last Morning Everything was the Same

Meredith was frantically tying to get ready for her first day of work. With the morning sickness she been having she was more nervous and running late. It's been years since she was the only new one. Yeah her internship, college, and Med School she was new once, but never the only new one. She was only going to know Dani. Everyone else will probably know everyone else. _What if I get lost? Will they talk about me? Will they like me?_ Were all thoughts going through Meredith's head as she was trying to find an outfit that she didn't look pregnant wearing. She was barely showing, but of course she was self conscious. _I am I doing the right thing running away from my old life? Will I raise this kid well? Is any going to be able to tell I'm pregnant? What would they think of me then? _She was really starting to scare herself now. She decides to call Izzie. Meredith wants to talk to someone who is optimistic and wasn't judemental. Cristina, who is her person and never let's her forget it, wouldn't sugar coat the truth for her and she needs that now. Neither of them knew she was pregnant. She was having them over for Christmas and was going to tell them then. She doesn't want them to convince her to move back to Seattle. Meredith knows right now she would. She would lean on them to much. They would raise her kid and fight her battles. They were part of the reason her and Derek didn't get back together after he divorced his wife. As she is working up her nerves she digs in her bag for her cell phone and calls Izzie. It rings three times and on the third ring Izzie answers.

"Hello Izzie Stevens speaking."

"Hey Izz its me Meredith."

"Hey how have you been?" Izzie asks all the way in Seattle while twirling her new diamond engagement ring from Alex. She was to preoccupied to detect the fear and regret in her voice.

"I'm good. Moving forward little by little. I made a friend here already. Her name is Dani. She is a pediatric resident at the hospital where I start in like thirty minutes."

"Wow that's good."

"Yeah so I'm really nervous tell me something anything."

"Okay, um…Guess who got engaged?"

"Cristina and Burke I don't think she's ready for that. Callie and George they were having trouble in their relationship. Addison and Mark you sound too happy for. So that means Oh My God Izz Congratulations. I can't believe Alex popped the question. You said yes. I guess I am going to a wedding. Is it going to be in Seattle?"

"No we are thinking about having it in Hotel Hershey. The day before the wedding we could go to the Hershey spa and the day before that Hershey Park. We were thinking August and already booked the date. So what do you think? You will be in the wedding along with Cristina and some of my girlfriends from high school and college."

"When did you get engaged? You have so much thought out."

"Oh Saturday night. We went to a romantic dinner at this cute little Italian place. Then we went on a carriage ride to a park. The gazebo was filled with roses on the floor. Then when I turned around he had roses for me and a speech about how much he loves me. We then had champagne and strawberries and then he asked me. It was so perfect. We talked about marriage for months before then. We have been going out since like February."

"Yeah you have. I never thought one of us would get engaged. Wow that's big. Oh I have to go meeting with the chief. Congrats again Izzie. Call if your coming out for wedding planning. I wish you my all my luck you deserve it. Oh congratulate Alex as well for me future Dr. Karev. Bye"

"Bye Mer. I think I will see you in like a month."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek was going for his morning run. He wasn't due in for another hour and a half. Then he was meeting with the chief of surgery to meet the new neurology resident. She was shadowing him for the day. He had two surgeries later in the day and should be home by 6:00 the next morning. But he had this feeling today wasn't going to be a good day and it wouldn't pass. He was just shrugging it off. Until he ran passed the house where the person moved in last week. He was going passed the house when the door opened and a girl that looked like Meredith came out. No he was just going crazy thinking about his feeling and remembering the feeling she had before the explosion. That girl wasn't Meredith. He still had to meet her. As he was going by he waved and went on running she looked like she was going somewhere and was in a hurry.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith had a weird feeling when someone ran past her house. _He looked similar to Derek. He couldn't be Derek. Oh God I hope that wasn't his brother_. Does he even have a brother? Then he might know about me and tell Derek. Great the day was shaping out great for her.

**The next chapter they are going to meet. It will probably be up tonight. I loved the Izzie Alex romance. Oh so cute. Anyway thanks for the reviews I got already. You can review if you want. Its nice to know people like the story, because I really like it.**


	9. Meeting Again

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

**Note: Ellis Grey doesn't have Alzheimer's she is just traveling and writing a new book.**

Meeting Again

Meredith walked in the hospital and saw what appeared to be the new interns waiting. They were getting a tour and assigned to their resident after her meeting with the chief. She asks someone who appears to be a resident a question.

"Excuse me? Can you please tell me where the chief of surgery's office is?" Meredith asked the girl.

"Oh you must be one of the new interns. They are waiting over there for the chief he has a meeting first." She points to the group of young adults who she assumed earlier was the new interns. "The signs should have told you, but that is for the surgical interns."

"Oh I am not an intern. I have a meeting with Dr. Brittman in like five minutes. I am a new resident here for neurology."

"Wow your lucky. He is really hot. We're just friends though. I'm Dr. Rose Bridges. The interns have to call me Dr. Bridges but since you're a resident you can call me Rose."

"Great I'm Dr. Meredith Grey."

"That sounds pretty familiar. Where did you go to Medical School?"

"I went to Dartmouth, but you probably know my mother Dr. Ellis Grey founder of the Grey Method."

"Oh that must be it. I went to Yale and Harvard."

"One of my best friends went to those schools. Dr. Cristina Yang top of the class always brags about that."

"Oh I remember her. She was like super smart. Always studying. We did medical rotation together she loved it." She smiled, but had a feeling she heard of Meredith some other way. She just let is go. "So do you want me to take you to the chief's office?"

"Yeah that would be great. So what did you specialize in?"

"I specialized in Cardiology. Always liked the heart. I wish you could fix a broken heart emotionally with surgery though. Some people get so hurt over of love."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Here is the chief's office. I heard he hired you to take over chief of Neurology when the Chief of Neurology becomes the chief of Surgery in like five years. You must be something special. Well have a good meeting if you need anything let me know. I am going to scope out the interns. The chief wouldn't tell us who are interns were."

"Thanks I might take you up on that offer."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The chief and Meredith are talking in his office.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Grey. I've heard so much about you and your mother. I have been to a couple of seminars of your mothers is she coming to Hershey anytime soon."

"I don't think so she is teaching the Grey Method in Europe right now then she is writing her new book. She will probably just drop by but not for a conference."

"You are turning into a fine surgeon. You probably heard that I hired you to take over as Chief of Neurology in about five years when I retire. How do you feel about that?"

"Wow I would be honored. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Welcome aboard the staff. You will get a tour from a resident, but you can come on a tour with the interns if you want. It will be a lot of information you already know though. I haven't told any of the residents who there interns are. You well get your interns later in the day. After lunch they are getting there residents. They have a seminar after there tour."

"Okay great. I probably will just ask a resident. I already met Dr. Farris, and Dr. Bridges. They are both in surgery pediatrics and cardiology. Friendly people."

"Yes they are. Oh before you go I would like you to meet the new Chief of Neurology. You will probably shadow him for the day and your interns will shadow you. He might give you a case though." The chief goes to his phone and tells the secretary to send in the chief of neuro.

"Good morning Chief Brittman." Came the voice of no one other than Dr. Derek Shepherd her reason for escaping Seattle. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. She could sense him and smell him. She didn't want to admit it but she really missed him.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd. I would like to introduce you to Dr. Meredith Grey. Your new neurology resident. She can shadow you for the day or you can give her a case. She is one of the best residents I've ever hired. She will eventually take over Chief of Neurology when you become Chief of Surgery. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet the new interns. Dr. Grey you will meet up with them after your lunch around 1:00"

"Nice to meet you Dr. Grey." He was keeping it formal she was guessing until the chief left she was going to too.

"Nice meeting you too Dr. Shepherd." She was ready to kiss him, yell at him, love him, and hate him in that very moment. She would have to wait until they are alone though the chief doesn't need to know about there past.

"Dr. Shepherd why don't you start by showing Dr. Grey the locker rooms and then give her a tour. Have fun." The chief could sense something between the two whether it was chemistry or just a history he couldn't tell.

**Next chapter Meredith and Derek are going to get mad. I don't think she will tell him about the baby till later. They probably won't get back together right away. I was also thinking of not telling Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George about the baby till when I write Christmas. For my story the baby was conceived in like May and will be born in like March. Thanks for all the Reviews maybe more tonight.**


	10. The Talk

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

The Talk

Meredith and Derek are both surprised to see each other. They didn't speak the whole way to the locker room. Neither would probably ever admit, but they were glad to see each other again.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time when they entered the locker room.

"I left Seattle to get away from you." They both said the anger in there voices and their body language was anything but friendly.

"Well I guess we should talk or yell or something." Derek said still staring at Meredith. "I never thought I would see you again. I was escaping from you and now we work together. We should leave the past in Seattle. We could be friends. If you want. We don't have to. We could just be coworkers." He was now sitting on one of the benches and pointed to a locker. "Dr. Grey this one will be your locker."

"Stop it there is to much history to just forget. I have to tell you something and it does involve Seattle." She was going to tell him about her pregnancy and that she was keeping the baby.

"No let's just start over I don't want to go back and discuss Seattle. It is a part of my life I would change Meredith. I should have chosen you. I had an obligation to my wife to try. I never should have called you a whore you had a right to move on with your life. It was just hard watching when I was still so in love with you. I made a mistake trying with Addison. I still love you, but I don't think we can be together now maybe one day but not now. It is sad we both had to run away unable to face each other. And funny that we both run away to the same place. The irony in the saying You can run but you cant hide comes into place here we both ran and now we cant hide. Maybe we are made for each other if we both escape to the same place. You said that I was it for you. I think you are it for me too. I just think we need time to figure out if love is enough. I hope it is Meredith I really do."

"Just yell at me please Derek. I ruined both of us. Just yell stop being so damn McDreamy. We cant just be friends its to late for late. Prom happened you just cant ignore it or it could happen again." By the time she finished speaking she was yelling.

"What is yelling going to do Mer?" He asked his voice raised the anger of what they did to each other was starting to break through. "It will just make everything harder to deal with."

"Yell because I ruined are chance. Yell because I couldn't trust you enough. Yell don't do what you did with Addison. You cant pretend this didn't happen." She gestures between the two of them. "Be mad because I am mad at you. I ran away. I was so damaged for a year of my life. You chose your wife and I couldn't choose you. Do something to show you love me? I begged you and I never beg. You choose her over me. I get that now that you had to try, but it hurt me. I couldn't move on. You kept trying to keep me and have a wife. I ruined your marriage. _I_ ruined _your_ marriage. I ruined something that I know hurts to everyone involved. I grew up in a broken home. I am so glad you didn't have any kids. I would be just like my mother. I was the other women Derek. I shouldn't have let what happened at prom happen." She is sobbing. Meredith still blames herself for everything. "I ruined a relationship that could have been normal for once with Finn. Maybe he wasn't the love of my life, but I could have been happy. I broke George, who was like my best friend, I should have known better, but he was saying everything you should have. I am a terrible person. I am going to be a terrible mother. I am dark and twisty. I cant be bright and shiny like a mother is supposed to be. I probably will throw myself into work and not care about _my _baby. I don't want to be my mother. " She then instinctively puts her hand on her stomach. She is crying and sits down on the bench next to him.

"Your not your mother Meredith." He is talking to her quietly to calm her down. He tries to put his arm around her, but she flinches and pulls away. "My marriage was over before prom. You are the love of my life. I am a brain surgeon. I should have been able to tell I was hurting you, Addison, and myself. I should have divorced her when she came to Seattle. Who knows where we could have been now Meredith." He is trying not to yell at her again. He wants to calm her down. He wants to be the one to comfort her.

"I am my mother. I ruined us. I ruined my baby's life before it was even born. The baby wont every have a normal family."

"What baby Mer? What are you talking about?" He can feel the anger rising in him. If she is having a baby with Finn he would never have a chance with her. He would want to move here and take care of her. The last time they slept together was just of three months ago. Could she be caring his child? He asks louder this time. "What baby Meredith? Are you pregnant?"

She starts crying again and cant look him in the eye. "Yes" was all she could get out before she was sobbing again. "I never planned to get pregnant. It just sort of happened. You are going to be a dad Derek. I am sorry I was going to call you, but then I didn't know your number or where you lived. You told me you were leaving thirty minutes before the end of the shift. I couldn't find you. I would have called your parents and found out where you were but I don't even know them." She was no longer crying now just yelling. If anyone were to walk into that locker room they would be able to feel the anger, passion, and regret radiating off of both of them. You could tell from looking at them they still loved each other, but they wanted to forget and anger and the passion. They had been denying the love they had for each other since Addison arrived. The prom was just a break through of some of the hidden passion. The fight in the stair well was so filled with desire they could have ripped their close off right there. The passion is undeniably there it is just underneath everything boyfriends, wives, ex-wives, hate, and so many more things that couldn't yet be described.

The more they fought with each other the smaller the room seemed. Until Meredith was backed up against the locker by Derek. The fighting broke down some of the walls the put up. The wanted each other now more than ever in their relationship.

**Hopefully a good fight. I cant really write them fighting, because I like when they are together to much. What will happen next? Do they give into the passion? Will they stay just friends? The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. **


	11. The Aftermath

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

The Aftermath

Meredith knew kissing Derek was wrong, but nothing was stopping them anymore. She no longer had a boyfriend and he no longer had a wife. Meredith couldn't think about stopping the only thing she could think about was what they were doing and how she really wanted to.

Derek's hands went up the back of her shirt and hers were threaded through his hair. God she loved his hair. He moved one of his hands to her hair. It stilled smelled like lavender. They shared a passionate hungry kiss as his hands worked there way up her shirt. They broke the kiss so he could take her shirt off of her. He stared deep into her eyes and gave her the McDreamy smile. His shirt came off next and was thrown onto the bench behind them. He was kissing her neck making it down to her collar bone.

Afterwards when they were getting dressed they were both smiling. Meredith and Derek both knew that sex wouldn't fix there problems, but it showed they still loved each other.

"Well we should get on with the tour. That was the locker room and you've already seen the chief's office I'll just show you everything else."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

They were walking out of the locker when they ran into the chief and the new interns.

"This is our head of neurology Dr Shepherd and one of are new neuro residents Dr. Grey. She may be your resident very smart and talented surgeon. She is a new member of our staff. Dr. Shepherd joined the staff about two weeks ago. Are you finished showing her around Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes the tour was given. She found her way around quite easily."

"The hospital is very nice and organized." Meredith thought she looked and sounded guilty. The truth was no one could tell what just happened in the locker room.

"Well we better go. I am going to show Mer..Dr. Grey to my patient Mrs. Tobin who has a tumor on her frontal lobe."

"Sounds like an exciting procedure Dr. Shepherd. I think I need to see the chart so we better go. Lead the way I don't quite know my way around the hospital."

"Well see you guys soon. Dr. Grey your interns will be ready for you after lunch." Dr. Brittman said before turning to his interns and continuing the tour.

"Doesn't that bring back memories Dr. Grey. Getting the tour on the first day of your internship. I just hope they were all on time." Meredith turns to Derek and gives him a look. Her face is a light shade of pink.

"Well someone kept me up all night." She whispered so only Derek could here.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek were working hard on the case and stopped for lunch before her interns joined her for the rest of the day.

"So Dr. Grey can we be friends. Even though we slept together earlier I don't think either one of us is ready for a relationship." He looked at her great fully and gave the McDreamy look.

"Well Dr. Shepherd, Derek, friends it is for the mean time. I think I will eventually want a relationship with you. Friends is good until were ready though. It would be hard if we rushed into a relationship again and broke up and hated each other and have a child together." She smiled back at him. He loved the fact that she still rambled on about stuff. They both were wondering how long the friends thing would last before they fell back into bed.

"So Meredith how do you like the area."

"Its good I live in this nice new townhouse community."

"Really so do I Wintergreen.'

"Oh wow we are neighbors. How did we avoid each other for over a week."

"I have no idea." He looked at her and smiled. "I think I saw you before work this morning. I was running I did a double take. Something about my neighbor caught my eye."

"Well I thought I saw someone who looked like you. I just thought I missed you so much I was going crazy."

"Meredith are you going to be a Nazi to your interns."

"Well I don't want that knick name but they aren't going to have it real easy they are here to learn."

"Yeah. Another question are we telling people about the baby yet."

"Only you, me, and Dr. Dani Farris. I met her in a food store both debating whether to buy something. I don't want to tell anyone in Seattle yet. They are coming for Christmas so that's when they will know. I don't know anyone else here really, but we can tell them at the beginning of the second trimester. Guess what else. Izzie and Alex are engaged they are getting married at Hotel Hershey."

"If that's what you want to do Mer. It is really your choice. Everything else we can discuss as it gets closer I guess. Wow he popped the question and she said yes. I never would of predicted they would be the first to get married."

"Yeah. Oh I have to go and get my interns. I think I get five. My own people to boss around." She smiled and left the lunch table to meet up with her interns.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

When Meredith was in the meeting room she saw two people she recognized her friend Dani and Rose. They were all waiting for the interns to come from lunch. They all wanted there interns to run labs and work in the ER.

"I cant believe we are getting interns today. It will be like practice for the babies." Dani said.

"Guess what. The head of neuro and I are having a baby together. We both left Seattle and ended up in Hershey together. Were going to be just friends now with a baby on the way. We aren't advertising the pregnancy so please don't tell anyone."

"No problem Mer. I don't want anyone to know I am pregnant either. I filed for divorce."

"Wow your sure about that. That's so final. You don't even want to tell him."

"I am not in love with him anymore. What good would a loveless marriage between the babies parents be. To show that true love doesn't exist when I know it does. My cousin found her true love. She always talks about him. They are getting married here I cant wait. They are both residents together. Met during there internship and have been together for like a year. That's what I want for my baby. To be surrounded by true love." Meredith looks at her with a new found respect. Maybe that's why here parents split up. She never sees her father they used to live in the same town and never talked. Her mother is always traveling somewhere and never has time for her.

The interns are entering the room along with the chief. He makes a speech about the hospital and responsibilities of both the residents and the interns and starts drawing the names.


	12. Her own Interns

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Her own Interns

Meredith was assigned five interns. She had two boys and three girls. They reminded her so much of her and her friends as interns. She just hoped none of them slept with there boss, who was married. They could cover the ER for her or run labs. She no longer had to do that she just had to perform the surgeries.

They followed her as she walked to find Derek.

"Today is my first day here as well. It will be an easy day for you. I am just shadowing Dr. Shepherd.' She points to the beepers on the nurses' station. "Those are your beepers keep them with you at all times. Have them on always. If I run you run. Don't kill anyone it makes me and you look bad."

One of the interns asks a question. "Dr. Grey, when can we scrub in?"

"Dr. Ava Jenkens, who was one of the girls, you will scrub when I say you are ready to scrub in." Meredith said not thinking interns could be so annoying. Now maybe she knew why Bailey was so mean.

"Are you related to Dr. Ellis Grey, founder of the Grey Method? Do we get to meet her?" Another intern asked named Dr. Sarah MacBeth.

"Yes we are related. She is my mother. Right now she is giving lectures on the Grey Method and researching new techniques. She probably won't be here for a few months and that's only to visit." Meredith was frustrated why should they get to meet her mother when she doesn't even know her.

"Oh too bad." The next intern Dr. Anthony Radic said not sounding too upset. "We were lucky enough to get the best resident."

"Thank Dr. Radic, but it isn't going to get you to scrub in any sooner."

Her other two interns didn't speak yet. They seemed more like the George and Izzie of the group from what she could tell. Hopefully that doesn't mean that Dr. Radic and Dr. Lindsey Labelle sleep together and date. She didn't want any drama among her interns. Just like she didn't want to know about their sex lives. Just like Dr. Bailey didn't want to know about hers. She hopped Dr. Nicholas Cannon didn't have a crush on Dr. Ava Jenkens. She didn't want her interns to make some of the same mistakes her and her fellow interns made.

Meredith's phone rings and looks to see who is calling. It's Cristina.

Meredith answers her phone. "Hey Cristina."

"Hey Mer. How is your first day going? Izzie said you called."

"I'm better now. I got five interns they remind me of us. Did Alex and Izzie tell you they were engaged?"

"Yes and Burke got all jealous. He wanted to be the first to pop the question."

"Oh I didn't think you and Burke were ready for that."

"Were not. And guess what."

"Ok what."

"George and Callie broke up. Izzie is all happy. I don't think she likes her still."

"Yeah probably not. Why did they break up?"

"Remember they were broken up for a few weeks and Addison and Mark weren't together yet. She slept with Sloane."

"Oh my god she slept with Sloane." Her interns are all listening in on her conversations and are staring at her now. She talks quieter. "George doesn't deal well with that. Is he handling it ok?'

"Yeah good enough."

"How are Bailey and the Chief?"

"They chief misses his favorite intern turned resident and Bailey doesn't do emotion you should know that. But I think she does miss us running labs. She is an attending now."

"Wow I can't believe it. Bailey an attending. The chief misses me." Meredith smiles as she is talking.

"Dr. Grey are these your interns?" Derek asks her.

"Meredith is that McDreamy I hear." She asks shocked. Cristina wouldn't ever admit it to Meredith, but she wished she would have taken him back.

"No Cristina that is not McDreamy. I don't even know where he is." Meredith says getting defensive. "I have to go. Bye Cristina. Are you coming up for wedding planning with Izzie and Alex?"

"No I can't Burkes parents are coming. But I will be there for Christmas if I have to lock that woman in a closet." She says mad that his mother is coming back.

"Ok see you and Burke at Christmas. Try to find George a new girlfriend."

"Yeah yeah. Bye Mer."

Meredith walked over to Derek.

"Yeah those are my interns."

"Was that Cristina on the phone? When are Izzie and Alex coming? George and Callie broke up why never would have guessed she would screw around with Sloane." The interns are giving him a look. "We are friends. She told me about her old job." He gets nods from the guys and Dr. MacBeth. The other two Dr. Labelle and Dr. Jenkens just flashed him smiles. They must like me he thought. "So, anything else exciting happening in Seattle Mer."

"Not really Izzie and Alex are coming out soon. You might get a chance to meet them. Dr. Bailey is an attending now. I feel bad for this years interns. They are starting tomorrow I think."

"Well that's good."

Derek walks into the patients room followed closely behind by Meredith and her interns. No one else could tell but Meredith was checking out Derek. She really wanted him again. She was telling herself it was just from the hormones and she still didn't want him.

They presented the patient to the interns and then left the room. Meredith told her interns that they get a few minutes break and she and Derek walked together.

"I have an appointment tomorrow with my doctor. You can come if you want."

"I would love to." They both share a smile and continue walking.

"It's at 4:00 just so you know."

"Are you going to call your mother?"

"No I don't really want to yet. She won't be any better of a grandmother than a mother."

"Maybe we could go to my parents' big cabin in Vermont for New Years. Since we probably won't spend Christmas together. My whole family will be there. They will want to meet the woman who is having their first Shepherd grandchild."

"I would like that. Even though it is only September it is good to plan ahead."

"Yeah" They smile and walk over to the surgical board.

"Crap a quiet board."

"Yeah I know. Hopefully not to busy of an ER today."

"Yeah" They walk their separate ways. She goes to meet up with her interns and he goes to his office.

**Some what of a filler chapter the next chapter it will probably have Alex and Izzie. So no one knows that Derek and Meredith are both in Hershey. They old interns don't know she is pregnant either. They might find out at Christmas or she will tell them after the baby is born don't know yet. His family will know because at least one chapter they will go there. Thanks for the reviews. **


	13. Preparing for Seattle friends

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Preparing for Seattle friends

Meredith had been working in the hospital for a month. Izzie and Alex were coming the next day to visit the hotel and her. They didn't know she was pregnant or about Derek. Derek and Meredith were still sticking to the just friends lie, but neither would admit they were probably more than that. Derek and Meredith both turned down perfectly good dates. Meredith told Derek it was because she didn't feel comfortable dating anyone when she was pregnant. Derek said he wasn't ready for a relationship after the mess with Addison. Neither wanted to admit it was because they still love each other. They hung out alone together and in groups with Dani, Rose, Abbey, Lauren, Tyler, and Jon. They were all pretty close friends now. Her interns she loved that they could run labs and cover the ER. It made her life a lot easier, but she wasn't a Nazi. Now she and Dani were almost five months pregnant and it was getting harder for them to hide. They were going to tell all there friends in two weeks when Dani's divorce would be finalized for more than a month. The Shepherds were going to find out on Thanksgiving. They all were coming and having dinner. Derek was cooking and invited all his friends. That night they planned to say they were thankful to be friends and have a baby together without hard feelings. Meredith even invited Ellis to attend she said she might be able to come. She also mentioned bringing a date. Someone who she new for a long time he had just retired from being chief of surgery and joined her in traveling around the US giving speeches and performing rare surgeries. Meredith tried not to get her hopes up. Her mother also said that in when she lived in Seattle. Her friends never got to meet her. They were starting to think she didn't exist until she called once.

Meredith entered the hospital and went straight to Derek's office. She needed to tell him the next day Izzie and Alex would show up. She was working a 48 hour shift so they would meet her at the hospital and he couldn't be spotted by them. She knocked on his door and entered the office after he said she could.

"Hello Dr. Grey what brings you here today?" He said trying to be professional incase she had an intern with her. "Is everything alright with the baby?" He knew she usually would page unless it was personal.

"No the baby's fine and healthy. Did you get the pictures I emailed you yesterday?" She smiled reassuringly. "I came because we need to talk."

"Yes the baby is growing just fine. What do we need to talk about?" He asked wondering they didn't have any case together currently and he wasn't pushing her into a relationship with him or out of one with another man.

"Izzie and Alex are coming tomorrow. They still don't know you're here. Or that we are friends or that I am pregnant." She said almost feeling guilty every time one of her friends called she had to lie about Derek and the baby. She really hated lying to George after she slept with him their relationship was rocky. He still didn't forgive Callie for sleeping with Sloane. So who is going to say that he will forgive her for hiding this?

"Are you going to tell them you're pregnant or that I live here and were friends." He was almost upset she was hiding him and their baby. He was glad he would always have a connection to Meredith. Who knows if they would be friends today if she wasn't pregnant?

"I want to tell them all together in person. I was planning on Christmas and you are there hiding until I tell them." He looked at her with a strange face.

"You don't think that if Izzie and Alex come to visit more times between them they won't notice."

"They might notice I am not as skinny. I will just say my doctor said I should put on weight." Meredith smiled. "Are you saying I am going to look fat?"

"Not fat pregnant, but you will still turn me on." She smiled and laughed.

"When I am waddling around I will still turn you on. Yeah right." He gave her the McDreamy look. "You still turn me on to. I just thought it was the hormones."

"Well that's good to know."

"Do think I am showing now."

"Well your breasts are bigger and stomach a little fuller. I can't keep my eyes off you though. Now one who doesn't know will notice? I also know your old figure very well." He looks dazed over and is just staring at her.

"Stop pretending I am naked. Especially when I am right here.' She smiled still glad he looked at her like that. Maybe there was a chance they would come out of this as more than friends.

"Can't help it if you're gorgeous. So make my self scarce tomorrow. At what time I will schedule myself a surgery."

"Their plan is getting her at 10:00. They will go to Hotel Hershey to drop their things off and then meet me here. They will probably follow me and my interns around for an hour before I am off to have lunch with them." She turned to walk out of his office.

"Mer, do I have to be careful outside the hospital."

"No I will take care of outside the hospital its bad enough I have to ask you to be hidden in the hospital.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

That day the ER was really busy with head traumas. Meredith was praying Derek's surgery wouldn't be delayed because of all the cases. She thought to her self that today must be go out and get a head trauma day. It made her smile maybe she would have to stay away from the ER when Izzie and Alex came the next day.

Meredith's case was a routine aneurism. She had Dr. MacBeth help her today. She wasn't feeling to well the baby didn't want her to eat anything. The surgery was scheduled for early the next morning, but she was on call and had to stay the night.

Derek was supposed to be able to go home before his 6:00 surgery, but luck would have it everyone decided to get head injuries. They couldn't break bones in sports today, but instead head their heads. The ER was finally calming down and hopefully his surgery would go well the next morning. The last thing he needed was the OR's to be filled and have to wait around and possibly run into Izzie or Alex. Meredith wouldn't be too happy with him then. He looked at his watch and saw he had only four and a half hours till the surgery and decided to stay in an on call room.

He entered the on call room and saw only one other bed occupied. It wasn't a good thing when there were a lot of people in the room. There would be too many chances of beepers going off and waking up doctors who didn't need to be up. He looked closely at the other person in the room and saw it was Meredith.

"Derek I can't sleep."

"Are you on call?"

"Yeah I am for another couple hours. If I don't sleep now I won't be able to until Izzie and Alex go back to their hotel." She said and turned over to lie on her stomach.

"Do you need any medication?"

"No, but you can come over here and sleep next to me please. I would probably be able to sleep if I wasn't worried they would discover I was pregnant.' She gives him a puppy dog face and motions for him to come over.

"Meredith, where should I sleep?" She patted the spot on the bed right next to her body. "You know those are twin beds and are really small with two people in them."

"Yeah, but I want to feel your body pressed up against mine. I think the baby wants both her parents." She smiled and scooted over in the bed to make room for him.

Derek couldn't stop thinking how right that felt when he got into the bad and had his hands wrapped around Meredith's stomach. He fell asleep right away when he was next to her. They both slept great and didn't here a noise until his beeper went off for his surgery. Neither of them heard the other doctor who was now in the room enter the room. He kissed Meredith's head and left her asleep while he prepared for surgery.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith wake up feeling completely refreshed. She wished she could sleep in Derek's arms every night. She had to get out of bed and check on her interns and patients. When she walked to the nurses' station everyone seemed to stop talking, but maybe it was just in her head. Until one of the nurses asked her a question she dreaded.

"Are you and Dr. Shepherd sleeping together?" Meredith went white at this question. Had they seen them together or maybe someone discovered they were both from Seattle. Did they know she was pregnant?

"Why would you get that idea?"

"Another nurse mentioned you two seemed quite comfortable in the on call room earlier."

"We are just friends. Maybe you shouldn't listen to gossip. It's almost never true."

With that Meredith left the nurses' station not getting questioned by anyone else who witnessed her moodiness.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The rest of the morning was a blur to Meredith as she passed time waiting for her friends. She was hoping that no traumas came in. If they had to wait around the hospital for her they were more likely they would run into Derek or hear the gossip going around that she was screwing around with him. She wasn't sleeping with him not yet anyway though she wished she was than at least they would be true. She hates rumors about her that aren't true.

She was paged to the nurses' station at 11:00. She knew exactly why she was so she took her time and stopped at the surgical board to see how long Derek's surgery was supposed to take. She had about forty-five minutes until they were done unless the patient died.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

She made it to the nurses' station five minutes after her page. She saw Izzie standing around at the desk waiting probably trying to get them to page her again and Alex and George in the chairs.

"Oh my God Mer. You're like glowing or something you must be really happy here. Seattle is not the same without you." Izzie wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"Izz how come George is with you." Meredith whispered into her ear so that Alex and George who were approaching her wouldn't hear.

"He is upset that Callie is dating someone and she is really happy." Izzie whispered back. "Don't tell him I told you. He gets all upset."

Meredith releases Izzie from the hug and goes over to Alex.

"Evil Spawn you're marrying Dr. Model I always thought you two were made for each other." She hugs him and he smiles.

He whispers in her ear so no one else can hear. "Your either pregnant or just had breast implants. Which is it?"

"Don't tell anyone I am going to tell over Christmas." She whispered back.

"No one else should probably tell it's my job though as plastic surgeon.' He whispers back and smiles. He was surprised Izzie didn't notice as she followed Addison's foot steps. She did see she was glowing though.

Alex lets Meredith go and walks over to his fiancé. He is going to try and lead her away from the idea that Meredith is pregnant. Knowing at one time he probably would have told, but Izzie had changed him. He now didn't want to spoil her news. He of course thought she was having a baby with some new boyfriend not McDreamy.

Meredith then goes to hug George.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Yeah I am just doing some of my best man activities." He smiled. "I can move here if you want me to. I could plan from here."

"No I am fine. I am happy for once. So how is Cardiothoracic treating you." She asked and pulled him into a hug.

"Great I love it. The hospital is not the same without you. Now we have a new head of Neurology it's a girl so I don't think she is your type. Why don't you move back home." Meredith hoped George didn't want to date her. He kept trying to suggest it she thought with him moving back her or her moving back to Seattle. She just would never think of George as anything but a friend. She of course new better now than to act on anything with him or lead him on once maybe that was except able but now she was a responsible happy person. She was almost a mother and had her own interns she had to be strong.

"So do you guys want a tour of the hospital and then my shift should be finished. Maybe you'll get to meet one of my interns." She smiled she is so proud of how much they have learned.

"Yeah that sounds good. Then we can go to Chocolate World. I saw they have special chocolate I can use for baking." Izzie smiled truly happy for the way her life was turning out.

"Then maybe we can go to a bar. Do you know any good ones Mer." George asked her she thought he was acting weird but Izzie said not to mention it so she didn't.

"No I don't I haven't drank any thing since I left Seattle. I am responsible for other people now. How responsible would it be for a resident to be hung over. It might be except able for interns but not for residents. I wouldn't want to be thought less of or lose my job." George and Izzie just stare at her. She was being really emotional about the topic. Alex just grinned knowing she probably would get drunk and sleep with inappropriate guys if she could, but from what he could tell she was happy with someone and having a baby. She was not a depressed pregnant woman she was glowing that's how he knew she was truly happy.

She was showing them around the hospital when they came across the surgical board. They were looking at it when Izzie noticed something.

"You have a Shepherd working in Neuro here. That is pretty funny. I bet you found that ironic with your past with a Shepherd." Izzie laughed along with George and Alex. She laughed to only uneasily knowing it was the infamous Dr. Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd himself.

Her friend Rose walked up to the board looking at it.

"Hey Meredith are these your friends you were talking about on taco night." She smiled and shook there hands.

"Grey I can't picture you going to taco night. Cristina would be so ashamed." Alex said making her laugh.

"And that must make you Alex. I am Rose by the way. Is this your fiancé Izzie." She points to Izzie who is still staring at the board.

"Yes that is her. She must like your surgical board. It is nice meeting someone who is nice to our Meredith."

Meredith looked at her watch and realized they had to get out of the hospital soon or they would run into Derek. He should be scrubbing out about now.

"Paging Dr. Shepherd." A voice came over the loud speaker. "Dr. Shepherd to the ER. Dr. Shepherd report to the ER."

Just then Derek ran by them almost running into George.

"That looked like McDreamy." Izzie said she only got a glimpse of him though. "It isn't him though that is just funny same name and they look a like."

"Yeah it is funny Izz. They act nothing alike." It was true though the Derek from Seattle was totally different from the Derek from Hershey.

"Why don't you guys go wait in the chairs by the nurses' station. I have to go get changed and then we can go." She smiled and pointed to the direction. "Rose are you headed that way."

"Yeah I will show them you just go get ready and have fun. I will see you on game night at Lauren's house."

"Are you one of Mer's interns." George asked.

"No I am one of her new friends I am a cardiothoracic surgeon. A resident just like you guys."

**Next chapter will be them in chocolate world. You will find out what is happening in Seattle. More about Meredith's new friends maybe. Thanks for the reviews. This is the longest chapter so far.**


	14. Later that Day

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Note: Meredith only talked about her friends in Seattle and a guy that broke her heart. She never mentioned his name even before she knew Derek was there. The only one who knows is Dani.

Later that day

Meredith took awhile to get dressed. She kept looking at herself now that Alex knew she thought everyone could tell. He was nice and didn't seem like he was going to tell anyone. She was glad the old Alex might have told everyone, but this Alex is the one who took Izzie to prom or kissed her in Joe's Bar after not kissing her on their date. She had grown close to Alex in a friendly way. She would never sleep with him, but was one of her closest guy friends.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

While Meredith was getting ready, she was really thankful they didn't offer to just go with her. Rose guided her friends over to the chairs near the nurses' station.

Izzie sits down next to Alex and holds his hand. "She really seems happy." The look on Rose's face shows she didn't know about the McDreamy mess. "It makes it easier knowing she is here and happy at least. I can't wait till Thanksgiving." She is smiling and squeezing Alex's hand for reassurance. "You might have heard of Cristina. She wants it a surprise. We weren't supposed to come until Christmas. We are still coming then though."

Rose that Meredith and Derek had big news they were sharing on Thanksgiving. They made a big thing about how special this Thanksgiving was that they all had to be there. She also knew Derek and Meredith's families were coming. She always could sense they were more than friends. She didn't know any of there history though.

"Meredith looks different." He had of course been staring at her. The only thing that got him through his breakup was that he was going to see Meredith soon. "She was practically glowing. Her hair was blonder and her eyes seemed to shine. She also looks healthier. Back in Seattle she was so skinny almost unhealthy.'

"Yeah she does look healthier. She also seems really happy." Izzie smiled she was glad Meredith was moving on with her life. She only wished she could do it closer to home. "I wish Meredith could have moved on in Seattle. But I guess that would have been hard with McDreamy and Satan trying their relationship. And then McSteamy and Satan's relationship. I also think it was to hard for her to choice between McDreamy and McVet. She knows what it is like to not get picked."

"Izz I think we should leave the past in the past. You can tell her what is happening in Seattle, but don't bring up Satan, McSteamy, McDreamy or the past that hurt her." He smiled at her and pulled her closer to comfort her.

Meredith came strolling into the lobby alongside Jon. They were both laughing and chatting away. Izzie and Alex were both smiling thinking maybe he was the guy she chose to move on with. George looked upset that he still couldn't make her happy like the boy she was walking with was.

"Is that Meredith's boyfriend?' Alex points to the guy walking next to her.

"Meredith doesn't have a boyfriend but this morning she was caught in the on call room with…" She gets interrupted my Meredith who over heard and knew she just saved her cover.

"I don't have a boyfriend. We are just friends. Friends can't cuddle together." She blushed at saying that. Her friends would be betting money on when she and Derek's friendship would turn to a relationship. They never believed she was just friends with him especially after prom.

"That was just my friend Dr. Jon Anderson. He is a resident specializing in Vascular Surgery. We are just friends. I am never going to ruin a friendship unless I am sure that the relationship is worth it.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Izzie asked her wondering.

"I haven't had sex for like a month and before that prom." She smiled at the shocked faces her friends betrayed.

"Seriously' they all asked her mouths hanging open. Any bystander would probably think there jaws were broken.

"Seriously" She confirmed liking the fact that along with Alex and Derek she also changed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The drive to chocolate world was short. Meredith was happy it was the beginning of October she was able to wear a jacket. The scrubs hid the pregnancy well, but she was concerned about her clothes. The jacket did well covering her stomach she just hoped that it wasn't hot in chocolate world or she might have to take her jacket off. She was now showing in regular clothes since she was 19 weeks. Meredith was surprised Izzie didn't notice but didn't say anything to her.

They walk into chocolate world and decide to go to the bakery. Izzie inspected the desserts and bought a couple to see if they were as good as her cupcakes. They walked over to a table that was in a quiet section and sat down to talk.

"So what is Seattle like without me?" Meredith asked wondering if anyone noticed she was missing.

"Cristina is going nuts without you. Every time you call and mention a friend she thinks you are replacing her with another person to be your person." Izzie said. "She wanted to come to but you know Burkes parents were coming so she couldn't."

Meredith wanted to laugh she met Burkes mother. She wanted Cristina to switch specialties if they ever had kids. Meredith can't picture Cristina in any specialty but surgery. She loved the OR and kids were not Crisina's thing.

"How is the chief doing?" Meredith asked.

"Well he was planning to retire until he found out Burke's hand had a tremor. Now he is basically stuck know one else is qualified. Cristina and Burke were working together. They weren't punished or anything though. Bailey wishes she was still in charge of Cristina now. It is kind of under wraps in the hospital not many people know." Izzie said still not believing that he was that hurt from the gun shot he got when he was entering the hospital for the start of his shift.

"Wow Cristina did seem pretty stressed when they started back at work." Meredith said who almost didn't believe the news. She took a bite of her cupcake. "This isn't as good as yours Izz, but it is still good."

"Yeah they are good." She smiles and continues discussing the gossip. "Oh guess where I heard McDreamy is living?"

"Um I don't really have a clue but in New York near his family."

"No Mer I heard he is in South Carolina. Teaching a class of under graduates and working part time in the hospital there." Izzie is always glad when she has all the lasts gossip.

"Izzie I heard that he was in Hawaii. Did Nurse Debbie tell you he was in South Carolina?' George wanted to be right. "He is supposedly on a retreat there. He was said to be going crazy here."

"You are both wrong. He is in Maine working in there best hospital." Alex had a grin of satisfaction on his face. "The chief called to get him back, but he said he was chief there already."

"All of you listen to gossip that is so funny. He can't be in all of those places." Meredith almost laughed out loud at the choices she was given by her friends. Derek might not think it is funny that everyone thought he was crazy living in Hawaii or chief in Maine, or teaching in South Carolina. Next they would say he is traveling in Africa teaching tribal people.

"You sound awfully confident in are answers being gossip Mer." Alex said thinking maybe she was right. He heard at least five other explanations all of them he could rule out by not being believable.

"Ok how many rumors are there about where I am." Meredith wanted to show them they were lying without actually saying _hello he is in Hershey with me._

"I heard you joined your mother traveling. Then there was a rumor that you and Derek were in Africa saving lives and each other." George was laughing hard. "You to haven't spoken in weeks I wanted to shout at them but I didn't. I mean really you and Derek together in Africa."

"Hey Grey I didn't know you escaped to become an Amish women in Ohio. Helping out the people. That is so good of you." He was grinning ear to ear at that one. Alex went to take a bite of Izzie's muffin and she swatted his hand away before he could. "They probably would realize that is not true because Amish people don't sleep around." He grinned at making her blush so easily.

"I could become Amish you know. I was celibate."

"Look how that ended Mer. You got in Derek's pants at prom." She was beat red at that moment and Ales was thinking in his head. After a minute he stopped and looked at her with an expression. At that point she knew he knew that McDreamy was going to be a father. "Mer can you show me where the bathrooms are located in here?"

"Alex, just follow the signs. You can't get lost we will still be here." She didn't notice that he didn't have to go to the bathroom but wanted to talk privately with Meredith.

"No they can be confusing to find. It will just take a minute Izz." She smiled and then got up from her chair and walked with him.

"So does Derek know that you are pregnant? I will find him if you don't know where he is." Alex didn't want Meredith's child growing up without a father or a bad one like he had. He felt like it was his duty to protect her and the unborn baby.

"He knows. We are just friends now but he knows. He is supportive." She smiled thinking about her last doctor's appointment when he was holding her hand the whole time she was there. They were so excited when they found out it was a girl. Her daughter and Dani's daughter would grow up together.

"So it is the same doctor Shepherd working in your hospital that worked in Seattle. Is this also the person that you were found in bed with?' Was she ever going to tell them she was having a baby or would she hide it from them and when they came to visit say she is babysitting.

"Yeah it is. We might eventually be more than just friends. I don't want anyone butting into my relationship telling me it's not a good idea. I want to be able to be happy and not be the gossip of the hospital."

"Yeah that probably is nice for you since you moved to be out of the spot light." They started walking back from the bathrooms before Izzie or George would think they got lost.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After leaving chocolate world they went straight to Hotel Hershey. They were touring the hotel and then a few churches. They asked Meredith to go to since George would go to.

"Wow the hotel is pretty in person." Meredith said amazed by how pretty the stone structure could be.

"You should see the gardens Mer they are to die for.' Izzie smiled she was going to have the perfect wedding.

Once they got inside the hotel they waited in the lobby for Kim the wedding planner to meet with them. Even the lobby was pretty it had breathe taking views of the surrounding land. They would probably be able to take lots of pictures in that room alone.

She showed them around. Meredith never realized how pretty the hotel was. She was getting hot and unzipped her jacket. She excused herself to the bathroom needing a minute to calm down. She wasn't as sick anymore now that she was in the second trimester, but every once in a while she didn't feel that well. An older lady was also in the bathroom.

"Are you okay Miss?" She was concerned for a pale sweaty Meredith.

"Yeah I just wasn't expecting the morning sickness to last into the second trimester." She smiled at the nice lady. "But apparently my daughter thinks otherwise."

"Oh kids are never convienent before they are born sweetie. My four children all were born when I was least expecting always making me sick when I didn't want to be and I always found out I was pregnant when I wasn't ready for another child."

"Glad I am not the only one. I came to visit the hotel with my friends who are getting married here in a few months. Which I better go meet up with. Thank you for your concern."

"You are very welcome.'

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The rest of the weekend Izzie, George, and Alex were visiting was uneventful. It wasn't until they were at the airport something happened. They were almost at a terminal when they ran into some people unexpectedly.

**Who did they run into is in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. The Airport

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

The Airport

Oh god of all people for Meredith to literally run into it had to be no one other than Dr. Derek Shepherd himself. Meredith thought her cover was blown until Derek spoke.

"Meredith, Alex, Izzie, and George strange how you run into old friends in an airport while on vacation. So were you here all together on vacations. I am meeting family were going to the park. My mother father and two of my sisters and their families. There plan from Massachusetts must be late arriving." He looks up at the flight board and sees a plan landed about thirty minutes before from Arizona. That was where he now 'lived' or what he would tell them. "I guess the plane got delayed. I arrived about thirty minutes ago from Arizona. Wonderful time for flying. The flight should be nice back to Seattle. Send my best to everyone. I don't want to keep you from your flight." He smiled and went on walking. From Meredith's relieved face he could tell he did the right thing.

"Great seeing you again Derek.' Meredith said as he was walking away. She smiled. He knew her so well to know that she wouldn't tell her friends yet.

"That was so weird Mer. Do you think he knows you live here? That might be why he is here." Izzie said. She liked Derek but Meredith finally seemed happy and she didn't want to ruin that.

"I don't think so. He sounded like he thought I lived in Seattle still."

"Yeah just stay away from touristy attractions for the week or you might run into McFamily." Izzie said. "I can't believe he is in Arizona I was so sure he was in South Carolina. Wow everyone in Seattle would love to know he is in Arizona."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGA

George, Alex, and Izzie got on their plane half an hour later. Meredith sighed she no longer had to lie they were gone. She saw the plane from Massachusetts still wasn't in so she texted Derek

-D

Are you still waiting for your family? Want me to wait with you.

-M

He was having coffee at Starbucks in the airport waiting for the plane to land when he got her text. He laughed and then texted back to her.

-M

I am in Starbucks. Meet me here. I'll be waiting.

-D

She smiled when she got the text. She really hadn't had much alone time with him all weekend or week for that matter. First with work and then with her friends they just didn't have time.

She quickly left the area she was standing and headed for Starbucks. A smile spread across her face as she ordered a doughnut and a hot chocolate. She still missed her coffee but hot chocolate would have to do for close to another five months.

"I thought you would never get here. I missed you this weekend." He smiled stood up and they left together. "Let's go wait somewhere more private."

"Sure we haven't had a chance to talk in like a week. I miss talking to you." They walked until they reached some benches in a nearly deserted corner of the airport.

"So your family is coming Derek. Do I get to meet them or do I have to wait until November."

"You can meet them. You probably would see them in the hospital anyway. They like to visit me at work." He loved talking about his family. He wanted his family to meet the one person who he talks about in every phone call.

"So who do I get to meet?"

"You get to meet my mother Patricia, my father Bryan. My two younger sisters Elizabeth and Hannah. Elizabeth is married to Ethan. She has blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She has four kids and is thirty years old. Her kids are Erin, who is eight years old kind of a surprise, Eric, who is five years old the only boy in her family, Ella, who is a beautiful blonde curly hair and is almost four well she will tell you she will talk a mile a minute, and finally Emily, who is a year old Elizabeth says its her last but I don't think so. They wanted them all to be the same that is how the E thing came along. Hannah is married to Trey. They picked names that mean something for there kids. They have five. Hannah didn't want to have to go crazy picking a name for all her kids with the same letter. She is only 28 you would probably have a lot in common with her if she didn't have all the kids. She is a kindergarten teacher. Her oldest are five year old identical twin boys Bryant, who has my good looks and is very smart and athletic the name means smart I think they choice it because of my father, and his twin Hayden, he is strong and good looking. Then she has three year old Carly a tomboy very pretty cute little girl. They also have two year old fraternal twins Chelsea and Bryce. They are adorable very cute and funny you can already tell they are going to be smart. So that is who you are going to meet soon."

"Wow that is a lot of information at once. I was thinking we pick a name for our baby your parents might want to know. I even have a book of names with me. It doesn't have to be permanent just a name. But first I want to know all your nieces and nephews names."

"Ok so I have three more sisters. My oldest sister Cameron is in her early forties. She is married to a marine James. They have three kids the least in my family besides me. Adrianna she is fifteen years old. Always said to be very attractive loves fashion and is generally nice to others. Then they had Wayde, class clown very attractive got that from me and athletic. He is twelve years old. Last they had Lillie, She is six years old. Head strong and absolutely gorgeous. Was the surprise of the family. Then there is Kristi she is thirty-eight works hard and is married to Alex. They have six kids together. The oldest are twin fourteen year olds Shauna and Samantha. Identical in looks and that's about it. They have twin boys fraternal Terence and Trent. They are your typical ten year old boys. They had Dakota who is eight years old. She loves animals and is really smart. Then last but not least they had Ohanna, they fell in love with the name meaning Gods greatest gift. She is special five years old I can already tell she will be really smart. My last older sister is thirty six Stephanie. She is artistic and has seven kids. First she had triplets William, Charles, and Joseph. They are amazingly smart and funny. Different then average eleven year olds more mature. Then she had what she thought would be her last Mabelle which means lovable. She is cute and smart petite nine year old. Then they were blessed with twins Florence and Henry. Their presents from their trip to Italy. They are five years old and cutest things ever. Finally they had Ianna. They named her after his brother Ian. She is only a year and a half. I think they are done."

"Oh wow. I want a unique name something strong that suits our little girl. I have to like the name though. I just want her to feel confident and look like whatever her name is."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Can I see the book please." Meredith passes the book of baby names. Some pages are folded over.

"I tried to save the pages of names I really liked." She smiled hoping he would like at least one of them.

"Ok I will look at those and ones I like." He flips through a few pages staying on a page in the N's for a few minutes staring at a name. "How about Nellie?"

"I used to watch Little House on the Prairie. So no." She smiles that he is trying.

"Ok I will find a better name." He finds another name he really likes "Noelani it just rolls off your tongue."

"That's not bad mark that page.' She smiles he is really into looking into names.

"You marked Oceana. I don't know it seems like we should live near an ocean for that once." Derek smiles and thinks about the name.

"Maybe not. I just want it to be unique." Meredith sighs how do you name a baby correctly without seeing it first.

"Renee Shepherd what do you think?" He sounds quite proud of himself. Meredith makes a face of surprise.

"Maybe for her middle name."

"Pamela Renee Shepherd. We should give all are friends and family a say in naming her." They both smile that name seemed perfect.

"Okay that can be chose number one I have to like all the choices though."

"We both have to like the choices." They smile maybe naming their baby wouldn't be so hard after all. Derek said thinking of other names.

"Lacey Victoria Shepherd. It is girly and sounds rich and smart." Meredith replied.

"Little Lacey she can be daddy's little girl." He laughed "Write these down so we don't forget."

"How about Madison?"

"It would remind me to much of my ex-wife." He didn't want to think about Addison but naming his Addison would make him think about her.

"Your family is going to be here in ten minutes I can't wait." She was barely able to sit still. He just laughed and smiled.

"What about Madelyn or Vienna or Gazelle or Christabel."

"Vienna Alena Shepherd sounds nice classy rich and different." He was smiling naming a baby was fun. "Christabel reminds me of Cristina and Izzie which isn't a bad thing but I don't know." Derek didn't want them to think the baby was named after them. His sisters would probably get jealous.

"Arielle Evangeline Shepherd it can be a choice."

"So we have so far Pamela Renee, Lacey Victoria, Vienna Alena, and Arielle Evangeline. They are beautiful names and we might come up with another name later on." He looked at his watch and the stood up. "We are meeting them in five minutes."

They had to walk fast to the terminal to get there before the Shepherd family got off the plane.

**Next chapter what the Shepherds think of Meredith. What do you think of the baby names. If you have any other suggestions you can tell me about them. Thanks for the reviews. The holidays is probably when they will get back together. **


	16. Meeting Meredith

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Meeting Meredith

Derek and Meredith arrived at the terminal just as the first passengers were coming off. Derek could tell she was getting nervous and took her hand in his.

He whispered to her. "They will like you Mer. They like any one who makes me happy." She just smiled and squeezed on his hand.

Meredith was watching everyone coming off the plane. She was trying to pick out who could be his family. They would probably have great hair. He already told her they had money and would probably be dressed up in something expensive. As she saw a man who had great hair, much like Derek's hair but slightly grey, with tanned toned muscles in an expensive suit walking along side a women, who had long slightly curly blonde hair and Derek's eyes, dressed in Prada she knew they were the Shepherds. Meredith placed her hand on her stomach. She was now part of their family. She then saw his sisters and their families walking a few steps behind the Shepherds.

"There they are." Derek pointed to the older couple in there middle sixties who she thought were his parents. They were walking over to them along with his sisters, nieces, nephew, and brother in laws.

Derek's mother walks over to them and wraps her arms around Derek. "Hi Mom its good to see you."

"It's good to see you Derek. I have missed you." She lets go of him and looks over at Meredith. "So this must be Meredith." She turns to Meredith. "Every time he calls one of us he talks only about you." They both smiled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Patricia Shepherd. You can just call me Trisha. This is my husband Bryan." He walks over and hugs Meredith. "Then there is Hannah and Elizabeth. They are the babies of the family. They can introduce there own families." Trisha and Meredith hug and before she lets go she whispers "Congratulations!" Meredith was speechless until she said. "I had six kids and plenty of grandchildren. I won't tell." Trisha was absolutely beaming. Her son was finally going to be a father.

Meredith was surprised by how normal his parents seemed. If they weren't dressed in expensive brands you would never know they are rich. They all ready welcomed her into the family.

His sister Hannah came right over to her and hugged her. She was talking and excited. "Wow your Meredith. Derek didn't lie when he said you were absolutely gorgeous. I am Hannah. This is my husband Trey. This is Bryant and Hayden. They are five. Then there is Carly she is three. My second set of twins Chelsea and Bryce." They all smiled and looked like the perfect family.

Then his other sister walked over with her husband. She was holding her youngest daughter and her other children followed behind. "I'm Elizabeth and this is Ethan, my husband. This is our youngest daughter Emily. That is Ella, Eric, and Erin." She seemed the hardest to get to know. She is probably the protective younger sister.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After the long flight The Shepherd family was hungry and they wanted to see the hospital. Derek thought it would be best to take them to Hershey Grill and then on a tour of the hospital. Meredith and Derek drove in his car to the restaurant and were followed by the rental cars of his family. On the drive over they decided it would be best to tell his family about the baby. They also were going to pretend they were dating. His family might not be happy with him if they weren't. Plus it would be confusing if they were back together by Thanksgiving to explain the whole dynamic of there relationship. They might get mad having to wait until November. He also thought they might suspect she was showing slightly. They also wanted their say in naming the baby.

They got to the restaurant and were seated right away. They ordered champagne and appetizers to tell the news over. Once everything was at the table Meredith took her coat off and stood up with Derek.

"Can I have every ones' attention up here." Derek stated. The whole family looked and saw that he was with Meredith standing up at the front of the table.

"Meredith and I have an announcement to make." They were both smiling. He began to speak again. "We are going to have a baby girl in March. Meredith is pregnant." Both of his sisters and his mother got up. They were hugging Meredith and him.

"I knew you were pregnant." Hannah said. She was glad he was finally having kids. He was after all 33 years old.

Once everything was settled down they were sitting at the table talking about everything from the baby to the hospital.

"Derek, should we ask them?" Meredith wanted their inputs on the baby's name.

"Yeah why don't you. They already love you."

"Derek and I were wondering if you could give us some input on the names we have chosen. So far we have Pamela Renee, Lacey Victoria, Vienna Alena, or Arielle Evangeline. What do you think of those names?"

Derek's father was the first one to speak up. "I like Lacey. It is really cute. Does it have a meaning."

"To be a part of." Derek and Meredith said at the same time.

"That is nice what about Arielle or I like Sage or Laurel too." Bryan asks.

"Yeah I like those too."

"Meredith after we go visit the hospital would you like to go to the outlets with us." Elizabeth asked. Meredith was glad they were warming up to her. "Yeah I would love to."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They were walking around the outlets enjoying the time to be free. The guys agreed to take the kids to Chocolate World. The hospital tour had been good. Now his sisters both seemed to really like her. They went into Starbucks first and got drinks. Meredith got a vanilla latte but she did miss having coffee. They were walking around and then decided to go to Coach to look at bags. Meredith found a coat she really liked and a matching scarf.

"Meredith that is really pretty. Derek would love it." Hannah said and went back to debating if she wanted a black or tan purse.

"Yeah I think I will buy it and the matching gloves." She was happy. The coat looked great on her and she was going to need it for pumpkin picking and the hay ride.

They all laughed and joked as they were leaving the store. Hannah couldn't decide what bag to get so she got both. Meredith got her coat, gloves and the scarf. Trisha and Elizabeth both got tan purses. They then went to a baby store so Elizabeth could get something for Emily. Meredith looked at all the little baby clothes and couldn't wait to buy it for her little girl.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The Shepherd family, Derek, and Meredith all decided to go pumpkin picking the next day. Meredith was wearing her coat which Derek did love. They got on a hay ride to ride out to the fields. Meredith loved watching all the little kids having fun. They decided to explore the pumpkin field themselves.

"Meredith, take my hand we are 'dating' remember." She smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Okay let's go pick out a pumpkin together. Maybe we can carve it later on."

"Yeah maybe Mer. We should be able to carve a pumpkin we are two of the best neuro surgeons in the country."

"Okay maybe it will look better uncarved."

"Yeah maybe I am going to kiss you. Everyone keeps staring and I think they are wondering why we aren't real affectionate."

"Okay I won't might."

Derek leaned into Meredith. She moved her head near to him. They were bending over at the knees. He put his hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. The kiss started out innocent but quickly gained passion. He pulled her body closer to his and ran his one hand through her hair. The kiss was broken up when his sister said something about keeping it PG while the kids were around.

Meredith was surprised the kiss did not feel fake. Maybe she was ready to date Derek again. She whispered into his ear to call her after they got home and he smiled. Derek was happy he wasn't the only one who felt something in the kiss.


	17. Back together or Apart

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Back together or Apart

Meredith told Derek to call her. She wanted to tell him she was ready for a relationship. She wanted it all. The kiss they shared brought back memories of their relationship before Addison. It was filled with passion and love. Nothing else was there. It didn't have dread or feel guilty. It was not wrong to kiss him. He still was an excellent kisser. She was having a craving for him like she usually has for weird foods. Only this craving had been there since she met him in a bar. When he kissed her she felt something that she hadn't possible ever felt in her life. She felt love and devotion.

She had been home an hour when her phone rang. She didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was Derek. Meredith never was the type waiting by the phone to ring for a boy growing up but today she had been. She only had her thoughts of what could happen if he wanted to give it another try. She had hurt him too.

"Hey Mer you wanted to talk." Derek sounded happy and excited.

"Yeah if it is not too much to ask can you come over? This conversation is supposed to be done in person I think. Oh and could you bring grapefruit and chocolate syrup. Pretty Please." Meredith said hoping he would come over and why not make him bring her food. She wouldn't need it if it wasn't for him and prom.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang. It was Derek with a bag of groceries. He was smiling his McDreamy smile.

"Hey you brought grapefruit thanks." She smiled and left him standing by the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully not sounding too desperate.

"Oh yeah sure. We can talk in the kitchen." He followed her into the kitchen already knowing the way. He hoped she wanted to talk about their relationship. He felt something when she kissed him and hoped she did to.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek was sitting at the bar while Meredith got her grapefruit with chocolate ready.

"Do you want some Derek?" She knew it must look gross but it is what she wanted.

"No I am good." He just looked amazed at how she could eat something so gross.

"So I want to talk to you about something. When I talk I don't want you to interrupt because I might not get it all out then."

"Okay I will let you talk. Then I might want you to let me talk." She nodded her head and sat down on the bar stool next to his.

"First I want to say none of this has been easy for me. It started out uncomplicated I was just a girl in a bar and you were just a guy. Then I found out you were my boss and we started a relationship which I was reluctant to have with you at first, but there was something about you. When we try to take our relationship to the next level your wife shows up. The wife you never told me about. You chose to stay with her even after I begged you to pick me. You couldn't let me go though. I thought I was down but I guess I wasn't I had flings and then I met Finn. He was a nice guy. We had a relationship. Then you called me a whore. I was mad at you. We went to prom with other people and got into a fight and had sex in an exam room. Then you leave your wife and expect me to take you back. I don't and we can't stand to be in the same state anymore. We both leave and end up in Hershey with a baby on the way. The complications grew and the relationship was hard at best. It broke both of us but you are like the grapefruit. I crave you. I can't get enough of you and it doesn't go away even when I get you. I think I am finally over the hurt of the whole Addison thing. I get what it must have felt like to catch her in bed with your best friend. You world came crumbling down in New York seeing her or Mark. Mine did that everyday seeing you and Addison at work. But to tell you the truth I don't think I would have been able to move on at all if you went back to New York. I need you to function, the looks and friendly touches you gave me made me feel like I was living. I thought we could be just friends it didn't work in Seattle and here I want more and we have a chance at more if you let us. I want to date you Derek I want to be with you. You're it for me Derek." Meredith and Derek are both crying looking at each other finally ready to move forward with there lives.

"You're it for me to Meredith. I loved you since the moment I first layed eyes on you. At first I thought it was because I was hurting but you made me forget the hurt. You helped me move on. Then when Addison showed up I felt guilty that I was able to move on with my life so quickly and I felt I should give her a second chance. When I realized how I hurt you it was already too late to take you back. You were moving on with other guys. I hated those guys they had you the perfect girl and weren't taking advantage. I would have jumped at the spot to be with you. I tried to suppress my feelings for you and make it work with my wife when I found out about the vet. I was ready to leave her and you started a relationship. I tried hard to forget you and be mad at you or move on but I couldn't you were everywhere I even dreamed about you. Then prom happened we were both angry and hurt. It shouldn't have happened that way. I am so sorry for the hurt I caused you. I will never regret prom night though. It pushed us to where we are today. I want to move on with you now. Start a relationship with no surprises."

She hugged him and held him close. Meredith finally had won in a sense she has her McDreamy. He gives her one of his looks and moves towards her. She leans up against the bar. His hands are around her waist pulling her closer. Hers are in his hair. She kisses him and bites his bottom lip. The kiss grows stronger filled with love and passion that had built up and can finally be let out. Just as his hands are working their way up the back of her shirt the phone rings. Meredith doesn't want to get it but it could be the hospital. She breaks probably the best kiss of her life and answers the phone.

"Hey Mer, you alright you sound out of breathe." Alex says into the other end of the phone.

"Hey Alex is everything alright." She is growing concerned he usually only talks to her when Izzie calls.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to give you a heads up everyone is coming out for Thanksgiving as a surprise. I thought you might need to hide McDreamy and by some baggy clothes. It would be funny if we showed up on your doorstep and Derek answered the door but I don't think you would like it so I warned you."

"Thanks Alex I really appreciate it. By everyone you mean.'

"Me, Izzie, George, Cristina, Burke, Chief, Adele, Mark, Addison, Bailey, Tucker, and her son."

"Wow we are going to have a huge Thanksgiving dinner then. His parents, five sisters, and their husbands and children. There are a lot of them. I also have Dani, Rose, Abbey, Lauren, Jon, Becca, Kyle, Claire, and her husband and kids. I also have my interns Ava, Anthony, Nick, Lindsey, and Sarah. This is going to be a huge Thanksgiving. Oh and my mother might come. That is when I am going to officially announce all the news to everyone. I cannot wait. Thanks for calling Alex you really are a good friend."

"No problem. I guess I will see you soon then Mer.'

"Yeah bye Alex."

"Bye Mere see you soon.'

GAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith hangs up the phone and then turns to Derek and has a look of desire in her eyes. She takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. On the way up his shirt and belt are lost along with her shirt. Once up the stairs her back is pushed against her bedroom door. He is kissing her neck in all the right places and she moans out his name. He lifts her up and is barely able to get the bedroom door open but manages. He wants her more now that she is pregnant than ever. He carries her over to the bed and they lose his pants of the way. They share passionate kisses are falling in love with each all over again.

They didn't get that much sleep that night. The expressed their love and desire for each other over and over again. For the first night in a long time they both sleep soundly. Meredith for the first time feels safe and loved and is able to sleep the best in probably her whole life with Derek's naked body touching her naked body. In the morning she knows he will never leave her and they will probably end up living out of one of their townhouses and still have the other one. They always slept better together than apart. For the first time there family is in better together and content. That is when Meredith realizes how lucky she is. She has the man of her dreams more friends then she can count and a baby on the way that is already so loved. Tomorrow is a new day and a happy one. She will forever wake up feeling loved by one man. This is how life is supposed to be happy. For this moment in time Derek and Meredith are bright and shiny.

**They are finally back together. And now she is going to tell her friends soon about them and the baby. Thanks for the reviews.**


	18. Back in Seattle

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Note: I wanted a chapter to discuss what is happening in Seattle before they all come for Thanksgiving.

Back in Seattle

Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George were in the cafeteria. It was almost November and getting cold out. They were all planning there trip to Hershey.

"I talked to Meredith on the phone yesterday. She sounded happy. I don't do happy." Cristina said. "She has been happy for almost a month and a whole lot happier since she moved there."

"Yeah I was talking to her and she was all "My life is so great. I can't wait until Christmas." She never was a holiday person. I think she has a boyfriend." Izzie was saying. George looks some what disappointed and Alex turns white.

"Maybe she is just happy guys. Meredith can be happy." George said. He was planning on telling her it didn't work with Callie because he still wanted her.

"No Meredith is dark and twisty. She can't be bright and shiny that is like when she was celibate. It doesn't work. She will break just like she did McDreamy at prom. I miss how messed up her life is. It makes my problems with Burke so much simpler." Cristina said he was still having tremors and couldn't work. After there surgery team was dissolved it took a lot for her friends to forgive her.

"Is your relationship with Burke any better? Alex and I have an open relationship we share everything." Alex grabbed Izzie's hand and squeezed it. He was so happy for once in his life he made the right choice.

"Not really I think visiting Mer might cheer him up though. He always says we should have a real holiday."

They all finish lunch and head on with there other activities. They all having there own surgeries and interns to take care of before they can go home and pack. Shortly after lunch Alex gets a call from Meredith. She sounded happy like every time she called. Since he found out about Derek and the baby, which he didn't know the sex of she wanted him to be some what surprise or there friends would know he knew before them she would call almost every day. He would talk about his relationship with Izzie and there friends or his job. She would tell him about her new life and Derek. Alex also kept her up on the details of there upcoming trip. Meredith never knew that Alex was such a descent person that he buried under his cockiness.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Miranda Bailey hated the new interns. They were to smart and happy. She missed her suck-ups. She of course would never admit it to them. Now she has to spend Thanksgiving with them. She hoped they were doing the right thing by showing up announced on Thanksgiving on Meredith Grey's door step. They don't know what she might have planned or with who but they are going. Even the chief is going. He has left his wife since she left and retired and is off traveling. Richard still keeps in touch with her and Burke. Bailey always wondered what happened to Derek Shepherd. The hospital had a whole lot less to talk about with him and Meredith gone. Now who would punch out Mark Sloane and who would get drunk and sleep with inappropriate guys and have them show up in the hospital the next day. Seattle Grace had hardly any good gossip now just Addison and Mark's on and off again relationship. Bailey also couldn't believe the Izzie and Alex were getting married.

"What are you looking at?" She asked an intern who was just staring at her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Ellis Grey, who is an excellent surgeon probably the best female surgeon but a horrible mother, was visiting her daughter for Thanksgiving. Today she was in Seattle with her boyfriend who finally chose her. She wondered what Meredith would think at Thanksgiving. When Meredith called she mentioned she had big news to tell her mother and was real excited about it. It was the happiest she has heard Meredith in a while. The whole Derek thing she had warned her about but, a warning can't stop love. She can't wait to see her daughter and reconnect with her. They were never close but now she was truly happy in life with her new boyfriend and traveling primarily in the USA for the next year or so. She really wanted to get to know her daughter again and be a better mother.

"Are you scared about seeing her again?" Ellis asked her boyfriend. He knew her a long time ago.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark and Addison were sitting in their new condo that she bought after Derek left. They were packing for their trip to visit Meredith. Neither of them had a day off until they have to leave for Hershey.

"Mark, are you sure we should visit her. I am not friends with her. She hates me. I am the wife well ex-wife of the love of her life. I took her dog." Addison said rethinking why she agreed to go with her friends to visit her.

"Hey it doesn't matter anymore. She is happy apparently. Maybe you did a good thing. She left and is really happy now. I am sure it doesn't matter who you were married to know that she isn't interested in him and besides what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go." Addison smiled at this. It wasn't like Derek was going to be there. She hasn't spoken with him since the divorce was finalized.

**Next chapter is Thanksgiving. I thought I would give a different view on things from her clueless friends in Seattle and a few other characters as well. Thanks for the reviews. Probably more tonight. **


	19. Thanksgiving Part 1

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything

Thanksgiving Part 1

The bags of Izzie, Alex, Cristina, Burke, Addison, Mark, George, Tucker, Bailey, and William have been packed. They are in the airport in Seattle nervously waiting to see Meredith again. The plane was delayed but due to leave in an hour. They were arriving on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. They planned to call Meredith on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and tell her they just happened to be in Hershey and wanted to meet up with her the next day.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to just show up?" George asked the group yet again.

"Yeah I agree with George we should call Meredith so she can make reservations or buy enough food." Bailey said. "And you know she doesn't like surprises."

"This is a good surprise so Bambi shut it we are going to keep it a surprise." Cristina said Burke gave her a disapproving look for calling George Bambi and she just glared right back at him. They were still fighting from the breaking of there team.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Alex said. He was going to give Meredith a call and tell her the plane is delayed and to keep Cristina and Burke away from each other on Thanksgiving.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek were building the baby crib they had bought. The room had been professionally painted pink with purple and blue butterflies. They wanted it finished for all there friends and family to see on Thanksgiving and neither had time with there demanding jobs. The rocker she had picked out was already put together which she was sitting in. It had a pink and purple striped cushion and everything. They bought clothes and things for the changing table. Meredith knew she was taking more hours after the holidays before going on maternity leave and wanted it all ready. Derek had picked out the stroller and high chair with her help. He was really getting into the whole father thing. They were talking classes together to prepare for the birth and the baby. Practically the only thing they needed for their little girl was a name. Meredith was watching Derek trying to read the directions to the crib when her cell phone rang it was Alex.

"Hey Alex are you in Hershey already." Meredith asked nervous they would want to see her before Thanksgiving.

"No we are still in Seattle. The plane is delayed an hour. Are you okay?" Alex was concerned he cared more about her than any women besides Izzie.

"Yes I just don't want them to see me before Thanksgiving. I want the news to be special even my mother will be there."

"I will see what I can do." He was relieved that she and the baby were ok. "How is the baby?"

"Kicking like crazy and really health." Meredith smiled whenever she talked about the baby to anyone. "So we got reservations at the Circular Dinning Room at Hotel Hershey. I will meet everyone there. When you call make sure you call and then I will tell you and say I am really busy at the moment until Thanksgiving."

"Ok great idea. I better go before they think I fell into the toilet. See you soon Mer. Tell my niece or nephew that I love it." Alex smiled at that. He didn't have any siblings so this was the closest thing to a niece or nephew.

"Yeah it loves you to. See you soon Alex. I will be expecting your call when you arrive in Harrisburg." She hung up the phone and turned to Derek giving him her best smile.

"Derek I have an idea."

"About what." He was a brain surgeon who couldn't build a crib and it was frustrating him why did the directions have to be in French. He didn't know that Meredith hid the other directions until he admits that he needs them and begs for them.

"I think Alex should be the baby's godfather. He has been there for me as a friend since I told him and he didn't tell anyone. About you or the baby and he warned me they were coming.' She smiled he didn't really have anyone he was greatly concedering for the godfather. The godmother was going to be the hardest choice do they ask his sister Hannah, who Meredith quickly has become friends with, or Cristina or Izzie. They were going to have to put some serious thought into the decision.

"That sounds good to me. He is always happy to hear about the baby when he calls. Is there any news about their arrival?"

"They are still in Seattle the plane was delayed an hour. He will call when they arrive. I also told him to be the one to call when they mention they are here because I can't lie and I don't want to see them until Thanksgiving." She gives him a look and then frowns. "Crap your family is staying at Hotel Hershey too."

"Oh no we can keep them away most of the day. We are both off. I would rather stay in bed with you but if it keeps us a secret then I can suffer."

"I would rather spend the day in bed with you to."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAG

Ellis Grey was on her way to Hershey along with her friend Richard Webber, who everyone still referred to as chief. Their plan had landed an hour ago and they were on the way to Meredith's house. Ellis still didn't know about Derek or the baby but she was going to get the surprise of her life. The car pulled up outside the house and they waited to go in. Ellis Grey was never scared but today she was afraid of her daughter's reaction to her and what her news was.

"Ellis we have to go to the door sooner or later." Richard said comfortingly he knew how much improving the relationship with her daughter meant to her.

"Yeah I guess I am afraid of the unknown which is unusual I usually take control of a situation." She looks deep in thought. She thinks about Meredith when she caught her doing things she shouldn't have done and wasn't even mad at her. She hoped Meredith thought she cared now.

"This isn't a surgery. This is your life. You can't have another surgeon help you with. No amount of suction will fix it just talking and trying." He told her sincerely. They had been an on again off again affair for years even when Meredith was an intern. Now he finally left his wife and was with her. "You just have to have courage."

"I am ready." They walked up to the door hand and hand. They stood there for ten minutes before she rang the door bell and waited for Meredith to answer.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek had barely made it to _their _room from the baby's room. His hands were all over her on the way there. She liked sex more now that she was pregnant then when she wasn't. They lost half their clothes in the hallway. They were in _their _bedroom when Derek heard something.

"Mer"

"Umm…yeah don't stop."

"Did you hear the door bell?" He asked stopping. She looked at him annoyed.

"Ignore the door bell they will go away. Pay attention to me please." She gave him her best face and he ignored the door bell. The door bell rang again ten minutes later.

"If that is your family they are uninvited to Thanksgiving dinner." Meredith said annoyed. "The delivery person better have something good unless you are expecting someone because I am not.'

"No Mer we were busy building something until you stopped me to do other things." He gave her the McDreamy smile and she almost wanted to forget about the door bell.

"I will be right back." She picked up his shirt and threw it on her body along with scrub pants.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith walked down the stairs and to the front door. When she answered the door she didn't say a word. She just stood there nothing but his shirt, her pants, and a rosy red blush on her face. At the door was her mother and her old boss. They both saw her as a baby and now unexpectedly half naked at her front door. When Meredith didn't come right back Derek put his boxers on and walked down stairs.

Before he saw who was at the door he called. "Mer come back to bed. We don't need anything." When he got there he saw for the second time in his life Ellis Grey, who he met at a convention once before he knew Meredith, and Chief Webber, who was his old boss and resident. Meredith turned to him and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Um…Derek and I are going to get dressed. Why don't you sit in the family room and wait for us.' She quickly bolted up the stairs never looking back. He walked slowly behind her not wanting to go back down stairs.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAG

They got upstairs and got dressed quickly. They couldn't pretend they weren't having sex from the way they looked. Now her mother and ex-boss both knew what they were doing and why they didn't answer the door. Neither of them noticed she was pregnant though.

"Derek help me make the bed and put on some clean clothes." Meredith always gets nervous when her mother is around. She wants to be perfect.

"Ok calm down it is not good for the baby." He was embarrassed but it could have been worse Richard could still have been there boss.

"Okay I will but now they know. I just like when it was are little secret."

"Yeah me to." He smiled and helped her straighten up _their _bedroom.

**More Thanksgiving coming later. They have to try to keep the Shepherds away from their Seattle friends before Thanksgiving. Now her mother and the Chief know, but only about Derek. **


	20. Thanksgiving Part 2

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Thanksgiving Part 2

Meredith and Derek were finished cleaning up there rooms. Meredith was dressed in one of her maternity tank tops and jeans. Derek looked at her and then said.

"Meredith you know they will be able to tell you are pregnant in that.'

"Derek they are doctors anything I wear they will be able to tell." She smiled down at her stomach and placed her hand on it. "And I don't want to lie about my little girl anymore."

"Yeah we're done lying on Thanksgiving. Then we can finally name her."

They walked hand and hand down stairs to properly greet her mother and Richard. Meredith was nervous about talking with her mother.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meanwhile Ellis and Richard were sitting on the couch in Meredith's living room waiting for her to come down with Derek. They got an awkward greeting at the front door which they were sure Meredith was embarrassed by. Richard never approved of their relationship when they were in Seattle because of Addison but now he had nothing against it.

"To save the awkwardness let's not bring up what happened when we came in." Richard said he knew Meredith was a big girl now and hoped Ellis knew that too.

"Yeah that would be best. I don't want to know about her sex life.' Ellis said. "Was I a good mother?"

"You did the best you could. You were alone with her and you worked long hours. I'm sure she understands now or one day when she becomes a mother.'

"I hope so. I was never good at mothering."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

When Meredith and Derek entered the family room nobody said anything. Ellis just stared at her daughter who was obviously pregnant. Richard didn't say anything but looked disappointed in both of them. The room was still quiet when Meredith and Derek sat down on the opposite couch.

"So you are both living in Seattle." Richard was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "Did you plan to leave and meet here together?"

"No it was unexpected. I was working here for two weeks when I found out I was getting a new neuro resident, who turned out to be Meredith." Derek said hoping to clear the air. "I got a really good deal here and needed to get away from Meredith, Addison, and Mark. I felt like I was dieing inside a little more each day."

"I needed to run from the choice and the hospital gossip. I didn't know he was leaving and he never told me he was leaving." Meredith said sadly. "Then I moved here and after a week I found out I was pregnant. Then I ran into Derek a week later at work."

The room was then again filled with silence. No one knew what to say. Meredith and Derek also didn't want to mention Ellis and Richard's relationship or there own.

"How far along are you with your pregnancy? Is everything going alright?" Ellis asked finally inologing her daughter's presence.

"Everything is going great so far. I am about 25 weeks. It is the best thing. I can't wait to meet my baby." Meredith was no longer embarrassed she was just blissfully happy.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Richard asked trying to keep the conversion going and off of his relationship or Meredith and Derek's relationship.

"Should we tell them?" Meredith asked Derek with a pleading look. 'We are going to tell everyone on Thanksgiving but if you get a tour of the house it will be pretty obvious."

"Let's tell them. They can be the first to vote on the baby's name." Derek couldn't wait to tell his family he was going to have a little girl.

"We are having a girl. I think we will wait until Thanksgiving to tell you the name choices though." Meredith said unable to keep from smiling. She was glowing now more than ever.

"Congratulations Meredith and Derek!" Richard said and hugged Meredith. "I would have thought Burke or Bailey would have told me."

"Oh no one in Seattle knows yet, except for Alex he figured it out right away. We are telling them on Thanksgiving. It was supposed to be a surprise visit but Alex told me about it."

Meredith cell phone starts ringing and she knows exactly who it is calling. She leaves Derek, Ellis, and Richard in the family room and answers her phone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Patricia and Bryan Shepherd arrived at the airport before any of there other kids. They came from Washington DC where they attended a benefit dinner. Hannah and Elizabeth and there families were coming from Massachusetts and due to arrive in forty minutes. Cameron and her husband James were flying in with there kids from Florida where they lived. Their plane had been delayed and was due to arrive in about ten minutes. Kristi and Alex are taking a flight from Dallas Texas with their kids they moved their two years earlier much to the disappointment of Patricia and Bryan. They were coming in an hour and a half. Stephanie and Peter are coming in from New York with their kids. They were coming in a minute or two the plane just landed. This would be the first Thanksgiving they have all been together for three years. When things were getting bad with Addison, Derek never wanted to celebrate the holidays and would always work.

Patricia and Bryan were enjoying the silence they had until they heard feet running towards them. The next thing they know they are hugging Mabelle and the triplets, Billy, Charlie, and Joey. After they are released from the hugs they see Stephanie holding Ianna and Peter holding the hands of Florence and Henry. They are all talking nonstop and the moments of silence in Hershey are done until the Shepherd family leaves the area. When they are all together there is never a dull moment.

"Grandma Grandpa I missed you guys." Mabelle said excitedly.

"We missed all you guys to." Patricia answered back.

What they didn't know is as they were talking the plane from Seattle was getting off.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

They plane from Seattle was let out at the terminal next to the plane from New York. Cristina and Burke walked ahead of the group straight to luggage claim not talking to each other or anyone else. George and Izzie were deep into a conversion about what was making Meredith so happy. Bailey and Tucker had their son and were walking along side George and Izzie. Alex was strolling behind after calling Meredith and letting her know they landed safely. Addison was advising Mark on what would be appropriate to mention to Meredith and what not to. They were walking behind the group when they overheard people talking.

"Mark doesn't that sound a lot like Patricia Shepherd." Addison asked but couldn't see because there was some plants in the way.

"Why would the Shepherds be here? They are probably in Massachusetts or Arizona or New York. You probably just miss spending the holidays with them." Mark tried to make her feel happier knowing that the holidays are the worst time of year for her. She misses Derek and the traditions they had before everything started going bad in their relationship. His family now would not return her calls after they got divorced and after Mark until he forgave her.

"Yeah they are probably with Derek. I tried calling Kristi the other day and she actually answered the phone but she said to leave the family alone and Derek was finally moving on with his life. It makes me regret hurting him so badly with you we could have worked through it then." Addison and then walks faster to catch up with the rest of the group leaving Mark standing by himself.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After the phone call from Alex Meredith thought it would be best to give Ellis and Richard a tour of her townhouse. She showed them the entire downstairs. Her mother and Richard were happy with it. The kitchen was actually getting use Meredith's friend Lauren was teaching her to cook. Meredith thought when the baby was older she would have to make real food. She showed the dinning room and living room and they were impressed by the sizes and furniture Meredith was obviously doing well for herself.

"I should worn you the baby's room is kind of a mess we were putting the crib together and got distracted." Meredith said kind of embarrassed because they knew the reason they were distracted.

"Mer I wouldn't mind getting distracted again.' Derek whispered seductively in her ear and then kissed right below it. She was amazed that he could still possibly be turned on as they climbed the steps behind her mother and old boss, who was his mentor.

"Derek" she warned if he didn't stop they might have to make a stop by themselves in her bedroom. She was now easily turned on by him because of the pregnancy.

They saw the entire up stairs except for the baby's room. They wanted that to be the last room they saw. It was bright and happy with two windows and painted walls. Her mother smiled at the room. It had everything built except the crib, which was in pieces in the middle of the room. The rocker and changing table were on a wall where had placed them until the crib was ready. There were pieces all over and you could tell that Derek didn't know what he was doing.

"Since that is practically my granddaughter in there do you want me to help build the crib?' Richard offered to Derek, who looked really thankful for help.

Meredith sat down in the rocker knowing Derek wouldn't allow her to build the crib. She still had the directions which neither of them had asked for. She planned to give them to Derek when he would ask or beg her for help.

Derek and Richard sat on the floor for half an hour and got about two pieces on the crib put together. They were starting to get frustrated but still didn't ask for help. Meredith just smiled at the fact they couldn't admit that it was to hard for them.

"This is funny two very intelligent doctors cant build a crib." Ellis said to her daughter who was still staring at Derek. She was watching him work and move around on the ground. If her mother and Richard hadn't been in the room they would definitely get distracted again.

"Yeah and they are too stubborn to ask for help. They have been working a long time and got no where." Meredith was finding it harder to sit there and look at Derek and pay attention to a conversion.

"You know we can hear you right Mer." Derek said frustration in his voice. "We can build the crib you just have to wait for the pieces to settle together." He wasn't ready to admit that it was too hard for him and need help so he lied.

Richard and Derek were trying for another ten minutes to get the crib together when they knew they weren't going to be able to do it themselves.

"Are you ready to admit you need help now?" Ellis asked the men, who just nodded their heads. She turned to Meredith and asked. "Where did you put the instructions?"

"They are in the top drawer in the bedroom."

Ellis gets the instructions and starts building the crib. Within ten minutes she has more built then the guys had in almost an hour. They help her finish the crib and then put it in place in the room.

"See what can happen when you ask for help Derek." Meredith says in a mocking tone and turns and runs before he can grab and tickle her.

Ellis and Richard leave to go check into their hotel leaving Meredith and Derek with an hour before they were meeting the Shepherd family at there hotel. Meredith was nervous she was meeting three of his other sisters and there families.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Stephanie, Peter, Bryan, and Patricia had recently been joined by Cameron and James. Hannah and Elizabeth along with their kids and husbands had just landed. They were all almost in Hershey. They would leave for the hotel, where they were meeting Derek and Meredith once everyone got there.

Now they were just waiting for Kristi and Alex and their kids. Hannah and Elizabeth were talking nonstop about what cute things there kids did on the flight. They were also getting excited they were finding out the sex of Derek and Meredith's baby on Thanksgiving. They had a lot in common with her unlike Addison, who they didn't like she only got along with Kristi because she felt bad no one liked her in the family.

As soon as Kristi and Alex arrived they headed to the hotel. They got into the lobby and were about to check in when they saw Meredith and Derek sitting in the chairs holding hands and talking.

"Is that Meredith the girl that Derek talks nonstop about on the phone?" Stephanie asked her mother, who was walking over to them.

"Meredith it is good to see you again." She hugged her right away.

"Oh it's great to see Meredith but not your own son." Derek said pretending to be hurt. He knew she was just excited about the baby. He was pouting and Meredith giggled at him he was really cute when he pretended to be upset.

"It's good to see you to Derek." She hugged him next. The rest of the family had walked over to greet them.

"I am Kristi Brink and this is my husband Alex Brink. We have six kids. You have to have a lot of kids to be in the family." She gestured for her family to come near her. "These are my fourteen year old twins Shauna and Samantha." She then pointed to two boys. "This is Trent and Terence they are ten year old twins." She pointed to the older girl, who had the same eyes as Derek and a head of curly blonde hair. She was holding her father's hand. "This is Dakota and she is eight." Then she pointed to a girl who was an exact copy of her only younger in age holding her husbands other hand. "Last but not least this is five year old Ohanna." Meredith was hugged by all of them.

The youngest, Ohanna, turned to look at Meredith and said. "Can I call you Aunt Meredith?" She was hoping she could. Meredith seemed really nice to her not like her old Aunt Addison.

"Um…sure why not.' Meredith was pleased that they were warming up to her easily. She was getting better around kids since she found out she was pregnant.

Next his sister Cameron came over and introduce herself. "I am Cameron Shelton and this is my husband James Shelton. I am Derek's oldest sister so I can tell you all the dirt on him. We have three kids Adrianna. She is fifteen years old. Wayde he is twelve years old. He is a lot like Derek was when he was younger. Last we have Lillie and she is six years old." She smiled at Meredith. She hoped that Derek and her were as happy as she and James are.

Then the last person who she suspected was Stephanie came up to her. "I am Stephanie Kurtz and this is my husband Peter Kurtz. We have seven kids surprisingly the most. I had a set of triplets William, Charles, and Joseph, they are eleven years old. Then I had Mabelle, who I thought was going to be my last child she is nine years old. Then I had Florence and Henry we had to much fun in Italy they are five years old. Last I had Ianna she is only a year and a half. I hope I didn't scare you with all my kids."

Meredith was happy to know that she knows all his sisters now. She was nervous his older sister would be more protective of him because of what happened with Addison but they all seemed really nice towards her.

They sat talking in the lobby for another hour.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Izzie, Alex, George, Mark, Addison, Cristina, Burke, Bailey, Tucker, and little William entered their hotel. They got there after they went to Chocolate World. When they entered the lobby they saw a big group of people hanging out in the chairs talking. Addison and Mark didn't pay much attention to those people they just walked. Cristina and Burke were bickering and didn't look at anyone but themselves as they fought. Bailey was busy talking with her husband and caring for her son who was only a couple of months old. George and Izzie didn't notice anyone imparticular in the group of people that they knew.

George pointed to a pregnant Meredith sitting in a chair really into the conversion to notice them. "Izzie is that Meredith."

"George I am sure she would have told us if she was pregnant right." Izzie said unsure of anything anymore trying to think back to the last time she saw her.

"Stop staring at that family it is rude." Alex said trying to get them to move from Meredith's view incase she looked up. Then there would be no denying it was Meredith. "I think Meredith would have told us. Besides we were here just a couple of weeks ago. That nice woman over there is really pregnant we would have noticed."

"Yeah I guess you are right." Izzie said agreeing with him and George just nods his head. Alex is really relieved they dropped it so quickly and didn't go over to Meredith or tell Cristina who would have confronted her. He was also glad that they didn't see Derek sitting on a couch opposite of Meredith talking away rapidly.

He quickly texted Meredith on his cell phone hoping that Izzie and George didn't notice.

-M

I just saved you butt again. You so owe me. Look over at check in if you want to see us.

-A

Meredith quickly checked her phone and looked up quickly towards the check in before discreetly excusing herself to the bathroom.

-A

Thanks again. I am out of sight now.

-M

When Izzie went over to tell Cristina that she saw a girl who looked like Meredith only pregnant they looked over and she was gone. They walked to the bathroom.

"I am telling this girl looked like Meredith but Alex was like over convincing that she wasn't. I was surprised he didn't say anything about her getting knocked up." Izzie and Cristina are looking in the mirror laughing. Meredith is staying in the bathroom stall waiting for them to leave.

"If you would have pointed her out as soon as you saw her I would have been able to tell. I am her person you know.' Cristina says.

"It might be her but she had lighter waver hair and her skin is glowing and is like six months pregnant. Meredith couldn't possible have not told us she calls all the time. And who would the father be." Izzie says getting curious and intriguing Cristina.

"You did say that Alex went right to saying it wasn't Meredith. She did leave unexpectedly. She is always happy when she calls and you said she was practically glowing the last time you saw her." Cristina says really thinking it through. "I don't know though would she be here still when we told her Derek left. She probably would have come home and had us help. The girl you saw may have been her but your not positive. She could just have moved on with her life and be really happy."

"Why would the girl disappear Cristina?" Izzie asked getting annoyed that Cristina was thinking of all the possible situations and not just agreeing with her.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something. That is what pregnant women do or is off with her husband somewhere."

**The third part of Thanksgiving will probably be up tomorrow. That is when they will all find out about Meredith and Derek. **


	21. Thanksgiving Part 3

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

**Note: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. I had last minute Christmas shopping to do and wrapping. Then today I had to cook and back and Christmas traditions.**

Thanksgiving Part 3

It was finally Thanksgiving Day. Meredith and Derek had managed to avoid their Seattle friends until they will see them later. They were rushing around Meredith's townhouse trying to get everything ready after sleeping late. They were meeting up at the restaurant at 3:00. Meredith had already got three calls from Alex that morning and it was only 9:00. Derek was busy with an emergency surgery that would be over by 11:00 so Meredith had to get everything together.

Her cell phone was ringing again that morning but on the caller ID it said it was Dani not Alex which Meredith breathed a sigh of relief. They were having trouble coming up with lies together as to why they couldn't go see her at her house.

"Hey Dani what's up" Meredith asked while trying to make cards that have the baby name choices on them.

"Hey Mer we are meeting up at 3:00 right." Dani was always forgetting things and depended on Meredith to remind her.

"Yeah and make sure everyone gets there before Derek and I do and that they don't know who Derek's family is or that I am pregnant." Meredith says thanking god that she has such great friends.

"Yeah but isn't Addison and Mark going to know them already."

"Um…Maybe she forgot what they look like or something." Meredith was hopping that his family didn't like Addison or they might pay more attention to her.

"I hope so."

"Yeah me to, I have to go Derek got called in for emergency surgery and I have to make the name choices cards myself."

"See you later Mer and in case I can't tell you later good luck with telling your friends."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Izzie and Alex were in their hotel room getting ready for their Thanksgiving dinner with Meredith and her new friends. Izzie was pacing around the hotel room trying to get ready.

"Maybe we should call Meredith again. She might want to see us now." Izzie said. She really missed and was concerned for Meredith.

"She told me the last three times I called that she was busy until dinner and she will see us then." Alex was really trying to sound believable but was having trouble lying to Izzie.

"Okay I am going to call Cristina. I wonder if she and Burke made up. They are sharing a hotel room." The hotel had been completely booked so Burke and Cristina had to share a room the whole trip even though they didn't want to. "I think she said it was worse than when she had to go on the trip with his parents."

'That must be a pretty awkward hotel room." Izzie and Alex giggled at the thought of them sitting on opposite sides of the room not speaking.

"Yeah it must be."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Stephanie and Peter were having a breakfast with their kids in the hotel. The kids are all talking vividly about the fun they were having and Aunt Meredith. As the waitress was bringing them their food Stephanie looked over to the bar and saw some she never thought she would have to see again. She kicked Peter under the table and he looked up at the bar. As he was looking at the bar another person who he recognized comes up to that person.

"Is that Addison and Mark." Peter whispered to Stephanie so that the kids couldn't hear. The last thing they wanted was to explain what they were doing in Hershey.

"Yeah I think that is them. What are they doing here?"

"I have no idea. I hope they don't see us. Get the check honey." They quickly paid the bill and left the restaurant. When they were leaving they were not noticed by Addison or Mark.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Patricia and Bryan Shepherd were the first ones to arrive at the restaurant for dinner. They couldn't wait to see Meredith and Derek again. Today they were finding out if they were having another granddaughter or grandson.

The second ones to arrive at the restaurant were Claire and her husband Roger and their three kids Alanna, who is seven, Brett, who is five, and Brianna, who is three years old. They made small conversation with Patricia and Bryan but not talking about Meredith's pregnancy and Derek. That didn't want to talk about it incase their Seattle friends show up early.

The next ones to arrive were Meredith's interns Lindsey, Ava, Nick, Sarah, and Tony. They sat down at the table waiting for everyone to show up. They had all become good friends just like Meredith and her friends she interned with still were. They didn't say much to Derek's parents or Claire but were friendly.

The next one to arrive was Bailey, Tucker, and William. They sat down next to Meredith's interns and chatted away waiting for everyone else.

"So are you Meredith's interns?" Bailey asked trying to be nice because after all it was a holiday and she wasn't working.

"Yeah, she is great. One time I scrubbed in on this rare surgery and it was awesome." Tony said he really admired Meredith's ability to take control over a situation inside the OR.

"Well that is just great." She turned when she saw another family walk up to the table with seven kids and sat near Patricia and Bryan. "Who are they?" She asked the clueless interns.

"I think that is her boyfriend's family. We are supposed to get a formal introduction when everyone gets here." Explained Ava who was as always on top of things.

Stephanie and Peter arrived at the table. She was hopping they wouldn't scare anyone away with her seven kids. They were all be well behaved so far. Her eleven year old triplets sat down closest to their grandparents. Little talking was done between William, Charlie, and Joey. Then she pointed seat out for Mabelle, Florence, and Henry between her and her husband. Last she put Ianna in a high chair near her.

"I am Stephanie Derek's older sister." Her mother gave her a face which was all she needed not to elaborate on the situation which was a surprise.

Dani came to the table next and talked with everyone. Stephanie and she were talking about various things until she brought up her pregnancy.

"Oh are you pregnant too." That was when she knew she said too much and was getting a weird look from Miranda Bailey. "It is like a trend in Hollywood to get pregnant now." She said trying to cover up her mistake.

Izzie, Alex, and George came down next. They remembered Meredith's interns and were talking to them and Dani. They all got into a discussion about medicine and almost didn't notice it when Rose, Abbey, Becca, Lauren, Kyle, and Jon sat down. They joined the conversation practically unnoticed about the Grey Method.

Hannah and Elizabeth came to the table next. Ethan and Trey were walking along side their wives. Ethan had Emily in her arms and was quickly passed over to sit in her grandmother's lap. Erin, Eric, and Ella were walking behind with Bryant, Hayden, and Carly. Trey was holding two year old twins Chelsea and Bryce in his arms before putting them in high chairs. They engaged in conversation with Claire who they seemed to have a lot in common with.

The room fell dead silent when Ellis Grey and Richard Webber entered the room. Izzie, Alex, George, and Bailey never met Ellis even though they knew Meredith for a little more than a year before she left. The old interns fell dead silent to see their previous chief of surgery, recently divorced, holding hands with surgical legend Ellis Grey. At that moment they knew she had something important to tell if she got her mother to come. Meredith and Derek's doctor friends became silent because they were having a meal with a surgical legend who happened to be someone they are friends with mother. Derek's parents were the first to speak not realizing who she was except Meredith's mother.

"Are you Meredith's mother?" Patricia asked her not seeing any of the doctors' mouths literally hanging open.

"Yes I am and you must all be related to Derek." She said interested in them.

'Yes you must be so proud of her. Derek says what a great doctor she is and becoming."

"Yes for that and other things in her life. I am very proud of her. Let me introduce myself I am Ellis Grey and this is my boyfriend Richard Webber." The look in Derek's mother and father's eyes they had connected the pieces of him being the old boss and mentor that Derek always talked about and in a sense hated for calling Addison to Seattle.

"I am Patricia and this is Bryan." They both knew the news Meredith wanted to tell so they left off their last name.

Cristina and Burke came to the restaurant next. The tension was felt in the air as they sat down. They were still not talking and didn't look like they were going to make up any time soon. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone else in the restaurant but themselves.

"When is Meredith going to get here?" Cristina asked to no one special. Nobody knew the answer to her question.

Cameron and James came walking in slowly behind there kids who were anxious to get to eating and then back to doing things in their room. Adrianna, Lillie, and Wayde didn't really say anything to anyone but smiled at Meredith's mother.

Kristi and Alex came into the restaurant not able to stop laughing at something their daughter told them in the elevator. Shauna and Samantha sat down next to Adrianna they were talking right away about what happened on the last episode of Lost. Terence and Trent sat down next to William, Charlie, and Joey and talked about video games. Dakota took a seat next to Erin the two of them were almost as close as sisters. Ohanna sat next to her parents but occasionally talking to Florence or one of the five year old boys.

Addison and Mark planned to be fashionable late and were talking at the bar. She thought if she was late she would be the center of attention. She always liked taking the attention off of Meredith if even for just a minute.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith was getting nervous. Today she was going to find out what her closest friends in the world thought about her and Derek's relationship and their daughter. She was going to tell them over Thanksgiving dinner which had 65 people counting them attending. She hoped they all liked the name choices she came up with. They planned to arrive just as the food was being served and then talk about the baby and their relationship all through dinner. They guys and anyone else who wanted to go was going back to Meredith's house after dinner for the football game. The next day everyone at the dinner agreed to go to Hershey Park for their Christmas celebration and drive through sweet lights after dark. She thought his little nieces and nephews would like.

"Mer are you nervous." Derek asked on the way to the hotel.

"I am but it's now or never." She gave a nervous smile and placed her hand on her belly.

"I'm afraid of what Cristina is going to say about us. She never really liked me." Derek said hoping it wasn't true.

"That was only because you hurt me and I was upset. I am happy with you now she will probably like you." She gave him a smile and he kissed her quickly on the lips before turning back to the rode.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Everyone was getting restless waiting for Meredith to arrive. Their friends from Seattle wanted to know what the surprise was and everyone else wanted to know their reactions and if there was going to be a new girl or boy in the world.

"Where is she now?" Cristina asked who was now getting pissed off at Meredith along with Burke.

"I wish she would get here soon. She is going to miss the food." George said anxiously awaiting Meredith and her news.

"She will get here when she gets here." Alex said trying to defend Meredith without mentioning her news.

They all sit quiet for a few minutes and the dinner is served to the table. One of the waitresses gets Alex and says he has a call at the front desk of the hotel and it was important he goes right away. Alex had a look of surprise on his face wondering who would call him at the hotel and not his cell phone but leaves the restaurant.

When he gets to the hotel's front desk he sees Meredith and Derek sitting in the lobby. He walks over to them and sits in a chair opposite of them.

"Is the food served yet?" Meredith asked wanting to know if they should go in yet.

"Yeah they just served it. I think everyone started eating. You might want to go in soon Cristina is getting mad and George is getting nervous."

"We will join you guys in about five minutes. Tell them it was me and we were five minutes away. Actually no that I was five minutes away with my surprises.

Alex left them in the lobby and went back to the restaurant. He was going to have to lie again but at least he had a good excuse that they would be there soon.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Five minutes later Meredith and Derek left the lobby to go face their friends and family and celebrate the holiday. Derek grabbed Meredith's hand to give himself confidence and her. They walked over into the private room there party was in and took a deep breath their lives were going to be different after this moment.

They walked into the room hand and hand. Together they stood as they watched Cristina's, Izzie's, George's, and Bailey's mouths drop. They stared at Meredith and Derek and at her stomach. Meredith was glad that her friends in Hershey, his family, and her mother and Richard knew before the dinner or she would have way too many shocked family members and friends.

Cristina was the first to speak after about five minutes of Meredith and Derek just standing there. "You're pregnant and you are dating McDreamy. Is it his baby?"

"Cristina" was all Meredith could say to her friend.

"Wow Mer congratulations I guess. Are you okay you look kind of pale?" Izzie said with concern on her face.

Derek pulled her chair out and ushered her over. "Sit Mer this has been a stressful day for you."

No one noticed Addison and Mark come and sit at the table. All eyes were still on Meredith and Derek. The truth is no one probably noticed.

"How come you lied to us Mer?" George asked kind of mad.

She looked over at her friend who seemed jealous of Derek. "I was going to tell all of you in person together. I planned on telling on Christmas and then Alex said you were coming to visit."

"Did Alex know?" Izzie said trying to stay calm but one of her best friends lied to her for months.

Alex didn't want to lie any longer and looked over at Meredith who slightly nodded her head for him to tell the truth. "I found out when I hugged her in the hospital. I was around pregnant women so long during internship and then in plastics I could just tell. Plus she was glowing and clearly happy. I just guessed that it was with Derek." His friends looked a mix of shocked and hurt that Meredith trusted him with her secret and not them.

"He has been supportive ever since and I hope you guys are to." As Meredith was saying this George got up and left the restaurant. Meredith got up to go after him but was stopped by Izzie.

"You should let him cool off for a while. So what was your other news?" Izzie said suddenly happier hoping to get the next piece of gossip.

"Well Derek and the baby. We're also going to tell you guys the baby's gender and have you help pick out a name." Meredith smiled at Derek.

"What are the choices Mer?" Cristina asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well you have to chose between Lacey Victoria, Arielle Evangeline, Vienna Alena, or last but not least Pamela Renee." She saw the faces of friends and family that were delighted to help with the naming.

"Well not Pamela or Vienna I just don't like them for some reason." Hannah said liking they had a choice in there new relative. "I personally like Lacey Victoria."

"I think Aunt Izzie could bake cupcakes with an Arielle or a Lacey. Either way she is going to be super smart and pretty." Izzie said already planning on what she could do with the baby.

Everyone else in the group seemed to agree that Lacey and Arielle were the best name choices. Derek and Meredith decided to keep the name they chose a secret until the baby was finally born. Meredith talked about how excited she and Derek are and how the crib is already built with help from her mother and Richard.

Meredith was also worried about George he still hadn't come back. She knew how hard he had taken it when Callie told him about Mark. She just hoped he would come around before Christmas.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

In the car on the way to Meredith's house after the meal Derek and Meredith got to talking.

"Mer, do you want to move back to Seattle? I am sure Preston would let us have are jobs back." Derek said wanting to do the right thing for Meredith and his daughter.

"We have contracts here until September and I don't want to break them. I am also not sure that I am ready to move back. We will have to see when the time comes." As Meredith was talking she couldn't look Derek in the eye. She just stared at the ground wondering what was best for the baby in a year. She knew what was best for both of their careers and she knew the schools were great but could she leave behind her friends after just having a baby.

**Maybe more later today. Thanks for the reviews. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Hopefully after Christmas I will be able to update everyday again.**


	22. One of Us

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

**Note: The characters are written from their point of views. I thought it would be a good way to get across what they are thinking about Meredith.**

One of us

(Thoughts from Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Bailey, Addison, Mark, and Ellis about Meredith's secret.)

**Cristina:**

Wow was all I could think when a very pregnant Meredith and Dr. Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd walked through the restaurant door. I couldn't believe Meredith, who is my person and I am hers, didn't tell me until now. I Cristina Yang was utterly pissed at her when I found out that Alex knew. She couldn't tell me but Alex. That was probably what upset me the most.

I wanted to be mad at her but for some reason I couldn't. I was glad she let us help in naming my future "niece" she is going to be special. Probably have all the boys after her. Meredith will probably now marry McDreamy. I am glad that she is no longer dark and twisty Meredith and that she is finally happy with Derek but I wish she would have told me.

The ride up to our hotel room was silent until Burke finally spoke.

"Are we happy about baby Grey-Shepherd or angry?" I was hoping he wouldn't talk to me all day but much like Burke he had to make up right away.

"I guess we can be happy. She did want to tell everyone together in person." I still can't look him in the eye. Meredith probably wants me to make up with him if we had time at all to talk just the two of us. I know blabber mouth Izzie probably told her about the fight. She will probably understand why I did it and be supportive like I was with her hopefully. I don't need another person to fight with. Maybe that is why I am forgiving her so easily.

**Izzie:**

Oh my God! Meredith and Derek together and having a baby. That's just wow. I can't believe it. Meredith is so happy when she talks about the baby. I am going to be Aunt Izzie. The favorite Aunt who will spoil that little girl rotten we can bake and cook. I can show her everything Mer doesn't know how to do.

"Izz, are you mad at me for not telling you?" Alex asks with his voice full of concern. God I really do love him.

When I first found out that she was pregnant and with McDreamy I was super happy and a little hurt. Then when Alex said he knew I was mad. I know it wasn't his news to tell but still we are engaged. I am not mad at her or anything. I got over that quickly she needs us to be supportive and nice. I guess it wasn't her trying to be mean by not telling us just trying to make it special. I guess it was more special her telling us all together in person that we are getting a niece Lacey or Arielle. Both are beautiful names and it was nice of her to ask us all to help naming the baby. And Derek does seem different he is really in love with her and she is in love with him. If they both still lived in Seattle I don't know if they would still be together we were always preventing them from talking.

"I understand why you couldn't tell me. I just wish Meredith would have told us sooner but she probably wanted it to be special." I am no longer mad at anyone just a little upset but glad that Cristina didn't know either or I would think that everyone else was aloud to know but me.

**Alex:**

Wow everyone knows Mer's secret now. They weren't to mad at me except Izzie was a little hurt and Cristina was pissed off which can be expected Meredith is her person. I was relieved that Izzie isn't mad at me and I am worried about George but he will get over it. Uncle Alex has a nice ring to it is all I can think about since I found out she was pregnant. I am glad that Derek and Meredith are happy. That is the first time I saw him since I knew she was pregnant and he looks ecstatic and unbelievable in love. I hope Cristina gets over me not telling her soon she is still not talking with Burke fights will probably break out her or back in Seattle. Izzie is so nice not to be mad at me. I thought she would be mad for awhile but she did realize it wasn't my news to tell.

**George:**

I am mad at Meredith and Derek. I thought I had a chance at winning over Meredith's heart but once again Derek and Meredith are happy. I am mad they didn't tell me about the baby sooner. I hate lying and I feel that they lied to me since she found out she was pregnant and that Derek was here as well. I left the room embarrassed and upset. I hope one day I can forgive her and be happy with someone else. I didn't work with Callie but now I am finally ready to move on from Meredith. I am moving forward with my life and not looking back. Maybe in a couple months I will be happy for her but right now I am mad.

**Bailey:**

I never thought I would see the day that Meredith Grey would become a mother. I am very happy that she is finally happy with Derek. I knew better than anyone else that they would eventually end up together. They were both so miserable during her internship and I learned more about her sex life than I cared to know. Deep down she is a sweet girl I hope she strives to become a good mother and an excellent doctor.

**Ellis:**

My daughter is going to be a mother. That is a big thing. I hope she is a better mother than I was. I think now would be a time to try to build a relationship. I was never there for her I should have been but was too obsessed with what new procedure I could come up with to save someone's life. I excelled in surgery and failed as a mother. She was always raised by nannies and never had a parent there for her. I know she can do better for my grandchild. I have never told her before but I am very proud of her and she does have what it takes to be a doctor and a mother. I hope that she and Derek are very happy and raise that daughter to be so special. She chose to have a baby with the love of her life and didn't settle for less like I did. She could have chosen an easier relationship but was brave enough to choose what she wanted.

**Addison:**

I am jealous of Meredith Grey. I don't even think they noticed me at the restaurant. Derek is so in love with her like I always wanted him to be with me. I don't regret coming or marrying Derek in the past. He found the love of his life and I found mine. I am happy with Mark now. Maybe in the future I will be able to be happy for Meredith and Derek but I don't know. I wish them happiness and hope one day to become friends but right now I am jealous of the way Derek's eyes light up when he looks at her. She is giving him something that I never did a baby. A daughter that Derek always wanted and now he is getting. She is also so much in love with him she is glowing more than most women I see. I don't know why I ever thought Derek and I could work it out when I came to Seattle and saw them together. It never was just an affair for him he wasn't lying he fell into love so quickly and deeply I thought it would go away but never will.

**Mark:**

The dirty mistresses win again. Meredith and Derek are finally happy. I thank god for that maybe Addison and I can finally be happy if she notices how happy they are. I never thought I would see the day Derek Shepherd would become a father. He was actually glowing talking about the baby and plans they had together. I hope we can become friends again one day. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way for us to be happy. I am glad Meredith is finally happy with Derek. I never thought she was the type to want a baby but people surprise you every day. I also never thought Derek would meet someone knew and get divorced but things happen and people change.

**Hopefully another chapter tonight I wanted to get across how her friends and others felt about her pregnancy and Derek.**


	23. Tree Chopping

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Tree Chopping

It was December 9th. Derek and Meredith were getting ready for Christmas. This would be the first real Christmas Meredith had since her father was around but she wanted to start celebrating and have some traditions for their daughter. She was getting excited and nervous as the baby's due date was quickly approaching. Meredith and Derek just got back from working at the hospital and decided that that was the day they were getting there tree and decorating the house. Derek basically had moved into Meredith's house and rarely went home.

They dragged there tired bodies up the stairs to get ready to pick out a tree. Derek goes to sit on the bed but Meredith stops him. "We are picking out a tree now and decorating you can sleep later. Up now it was your idea to go today." She smiled and turned to get changed.

"Can't we sleep now and then get the tree later.' He asked yawning and lying on the bed. "The bed is comfortable and has plenty of room."

"I want the best tree for our first Christmas. So get up now before I pull you up. The baby wants a tree. Pretty please Derek. I will let you sleep tonight." Meredith was practically on her knees begging him. She had done that a lot lately since she was pregnant.

"Fine if it will shut you up." He got up and went to grab his favorite jeans and flannel shirt.

"That's not fair you are getting more muscles and I am getting fatter." Meredith pouted and looked down but could no longer see her feet. "I am so fat I don't think I have feet."

"Mer you are beautiful and pregnant you are not fat. I am only getting more muscular because of all the running around for you I have to do." He smiled and got dressed. She put on her dark jeans and boots. Then followed with a flannel shirt and a brown vest.

"How do I look?" She turned around for him and modeled her outfit.

"Sexy we better go before you are out of that outfit before we get a tree." He left the room and went down stairs to wait for her. Meredith looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before leaving the room to.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

They were sitting in the car driving to a Christmas tree farm. They could have just bought a tree from a store that was set up but they wanted to chop the tree down themselves and make a tradition out of it.

Meredith was starting to think in the long drive there about hiring a nanny. "Derek we have to interview for a nanny. I want to leave our daughter with someone I trust, who is nice and smart and can cook and has experience and is willing to have weird hours and take her to visit us at the hospital and put up with all our friends." Derek laughed a little Meredith was rambling once again but this was a totally knew experience for both or them.

"We can start interviewing for a nanny after the holidays." She nodded her head and he continued driving. "So what kind of tree do you want to get."

"A really big green tree that's like eight feet tall it has to have room to put lots of ornaments and presents underneath." She smiled. "I also want to hang stockings on the fire place."

"Stockings would be great. The tree will be great." He smiled and pulled into the tree farm.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek is pulling the sleigh that the tree is going to be on. Meredith is walking along side hand on her stomach.

"Derek, when are you going to hang Christmas lights?" Meredith pouted a little when Derek stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a questioning look.

"Mer, have you even seen the house we live in. It really high in the air and I think the chief would kill me if I fell off the house and broke my wrist and couldn't operate." He turns around to walk deeper into the forest but she stops him.

"But I love you. I am doing all this for our daughter." She stopped and sat down on a tree stomp. He stopped pulling the sleigh and stared at her.

"What memories do you want a picture of daddy hanging from the house?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, the lights you put up that spell out Derek loves Meredith." She smiled and he kissed her nose.

"Maybe we will see when we get back from picking out a tree."

"So when are we going to make a gingerbread house and bake cookies?" He looked at her and then frowned.

"I thought you hated Christmas."

"I did but now I want to make it special for my children. The kind of Christmas I never had with hot chocolate and caroling and taking pictures with Santa and church. I want my kids to think back and only have good memories of Christmas and when they ask us about our first Christmas together am I supposed to say daddy didn't want to hang lights." She gave him her puppy dog face and got up and continued walking giving him no time to argue her decision.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek were looking at trees for about an hour and the wind was getting stronger and the air felt colder.

"What about this one Mer?" Derek asked pointing to a tree about 7 feet tall that had barely any branches or needles. Meredith almost laughed at half the trees he picked out.

"It is kind of tiny and not very full. Do you want to look back and have an ugly tree in pictures? What if people come for Christmas? The tree is what everyone remembers and the lights." He sighs and continues looking around refusing to go deeper into the forest.

"Mer don't we have other things to do today."

"Well the lights, decorating the tree, making cookies, hanging stockings, gingerbread house, and the picture with Santa I think that is everything we have to do today." She smiles pleased with herself and the look on Derek's face. "Maybe we can just put up the lights and decorate the tree.'

Meredith stops dead in her tracks and stares up. She found the tree but not just any tree their tree. It was 8 and a half feet tall and full with thick branches and needles. It was the perfect green color and had room underneath for presents.

"I found our first Christmas tree." He just stares at the tree astonished it was huge.

"Meredith cant you find a smaller tree. That one will be hard to get back down the hill and it is huge."

"But it is gorgeous and the baby agrees with me. Two against one we are getting this tree. I know deep down you love the tree."

"The baby can't vote and it is going to be really heavy."

"Nope this is the tree pregnant Meredith wants and she will get it. Now let's go and maybe we can have some fun under the tree later." She winks at him suggestively and hands him the saw. "You better start sawing if you want to be out of here before lunch."

Half an hour later they finished at the tree farm and are on there way home. The tree couldn't fit in the car so it was tied to the roof. A very tired Meredith fell asleep on the way home in the car.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Once they got home Meredith was immediately awake again. She was trying to figure out the best way for Derek to hang the Christmas lights to make the house look beautiful before he got on the ladder.

"Meredith this is not working right." He called down after trying unsuccessfully to hang the lights for twenty minutes.

"Keep trying honey. It is looking great." She smiled and went back to picking the perfect holiday dinner for the Christmas she was hosting. Maybe this year she would learn to cook.

It was getting colder outside when Derek had finally finished the hanging the lights which he said were staying up all year round. She just laughed it off and started to unpack some of the ornaments she brought back from Seattle with her.

"These haven't been used in ages. My mother never had time for a tree and once my dad left we didn't have a tree. I was always in some other country. Since I was off from school we could go traveling in Europe or Africa. I was always alone. She was always busy. Half the time I didn't know if it was Christmas or not with all the changing of the clocks. That is why I want Christmas for her to be special." She said putting on some of her favorite ornaments from when she was younger.

"I understand. Christmas was always so big in my house. Everyone gathered around the fireplace unwrapping presents from Santa and laughing. Then we always would go sledding and have hot chocolate. I want that for our daughter to." He was hanging the last ornament and then it came time for the angel. "Do you want to put the angel on?"

"Yeah it will symbolize my first real Christmas in ages." She smiled and he lifter her up the last five inches she couldn't reach and gently placed the angel on top.

**I don't know when the next time I can update is. I am going to my grandmother's house and she doesn't have the internet but I will write chapters. Thanks for the reviews. I really liked this chapter I hope you guys did too.**


	24. Everything I want

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Everything I want

(December 17th 2006)

"The baby is looking good. Do you have a name picked out yet?" The ultrasound technician asked Meredith and Derek.

"We have a name but it is a surprise." Derek said taking Mer's hand and staring back at the screen. "Look at how big she got. She is already the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah I can't wait to be a mother.' She looked at the screen and stared intently at the screen. "She is moving."

"Yeah she is. So when are Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George coming to visit?" Derek asked as they were walking out of the exam room.

"I don't know if George is coming we still aren't talking but Cristina and I think Burke, they made up, are coming the 23. Izzie and Alex are coming on the 22nd. This will be our first Christmas we are hosting. Next year I already promised we would go to your parents' log cabin and celebrate our daughter's first Christmas with your family."

"Sounds like a plan." He started walking the opposite way as her. "I have a patient to check up on and some post op notes. Do you want to meet up for lunch later?" He asked turning back to her and flashing the McDreamy smile.

"Yeah sure it is a plan." She went on her way to make rounds with her interns.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

'You know dasher and dancer and prancer and vixen, comet, and cupid but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all. Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose…" Meredith was quietly singing as she found her interns. She was really into the holidays with all her hormones.

"Um…Are you ready to make rounds Dr. Grey?" Asked Dr. Jenkens politely wondering why her usually moody resident was so happy.

"Oh yeah sure let's go." She sat with almost a skip in her step as she walked.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Mrs. Harrison has a brain tumor in her frontal lobe. She is having surgery tomorrow morning that you are performing. The headaches she complains to should go away after surgery." Dr. MacBeth stated rather bored.

"When are you due Dr. Grey?" Mrs. Harrison asked very interested in Meredith. She smiled back to Mrs. Harrison she loved talking about her pregnancy.

"I am due in the middle of March. I am having our first child a little girl." She said almost in dream land thinking about her daughter.

"Congratulations I hope you are both very happy. I remember how excited my husband and I were when we had our first child. It's an experience you will never forget."

"Yeah that is what I heard so far. I am the first of all my friends to have a baby but his sisters are all mothers and really excited that their brother is going to be a father.'

They walked out of the room and continued rounding. Almost all of the patients now congratulate her on her pregnancy. They finish rounding and Meredith sends her interns back to doing other thinks. She pages Derek to meet up with her in an on call room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"I missed you." Meredith said as Derek entered the on call room. He walked closer to her so their lips were almost touching.

"I missed you too." He wraps his arms around Meredith and pulls her as close as they can get with her growing belly. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to kiss her. "So is this why I came to an on call room or are we going to talk."

"This" she whispered against his lips and started kissing him deeply. Their hands started roaming around each other's bodies as the made there way to one of the beds. His hands found there way up her shirt and pulled it off of her. Derek started kissing Meredith's neck and then down to her collar bone. Her hands went up the back of his shirt and could feel the muscles contracting. She dug her nails into his back when his mouth found his way down to her breasts. She moaned out his name rather loudly when he took off her bra.

"You have to be quiet Mer or I will have to stop." He went back to kissing her neck and found the most sensitive part which she can never keep quiet when he kisses her there.

"Derek" She meant to sound angry at him but her voice was too full of passion to have anger.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

An hour later they were leaving the on call room. They were both smiling happily as they walked out hand and hand.

"I will see you at home tonight." Derek said into her ear as he kissed and nibbled at her ear before she walked away.

"Yeah I will see you at home.' She walked away swinging her hips just a little extra for him. When she got around the corner her cell phone rang and she thought it was Derek.

"I am fine honey but I can't wait until we get home. I already miss you." She said with a small sly smile on her face.

"Great honey I can't wait to see you to." Cristina said she was barely able to keep from laughing as she was talking. "Burke and I got an earlier flight and we are at Seattle Airport now. We should get there soon. We are staying at your house right."

"Right do you need a ride from the airport I think Derek might be able to get you?" Meredith said as she was walking to a quiet corridor of the hospital for her conversion.

"No we should be fine. I will see you soon they are boarding our fight. Bye Mer."

"Bye and have a safe flight Cristina." Meredith hung up with a smile on her face which quickly disappeared when she got a 911 page from the ER. _Great_ she thought and had to run to the ER.


	25. Christmas begins

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Christmas begins

Meredith got a call on her cell phone thirty minutes ago Burke and Cristina had landed and were stopping to get something to eat before meeting up with her and Derek at the hospital. Derek was finishing up a surgery and Meredith was just doing stitches in the ER so when they got there they would be able to leave almost immediately.

"_Paging Dr. Grey Paging Dr. Grey to surgical nurses' station." _Meredith didn't have to run to the nurses station knowing it was only Cristina and Burke. She strolled through the halls and was almost attacked by Cristina when she was rounding a corner before the nurses' station.

"Mer oh my God it has been since Thanksgiving." She hugs her which is very unCristina like probably because she hasn't seen her in over a month. "Oh my God you are huge. What is McDreamy feeding you?"

"Thanks Cristina now she will be all self conscious for days." He came up to his friends and Meredith. He says to Meredith. "She is just kidding honey you look gorgeous and incredibility sexy. I can always prove that to you again." Meredith blushed and was glad his voice was barely above a whisper. He shakes Burke's hand. "Burke good to see you again. Glad to see things with Cristina worked out for you."

"Good to see you to Shepherd. I am glad things worked out with Cristina too. I can see that you and Meredith are happy."

"Yes we are very happy. She is really getting into the Christmas spirit and the whole mother thing. She loves that baby to death." He said smiling thinking he was one lucky guy which he was. "I have to go change and I will meet you guys back here. Mer, Are you going to change or stay in your scrubs?"

She turned to him and gave a seductive smile and lowered her voice. "I will go change too Dr. Shepherd."

"If you're not back in ten minutes I am coming to find you even if I have to search every on call room. Oh and remember we are staying with you and we like to sleep. Izzie and George both mentioned we might not be sleeping very well on our visit. I like sleep just remember that." Cristina said finishing her little speech and took Burke by the hand and led him over to the chairs to sit and wait

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek were in the on call room changing. Derek had his dark jeans on and just took his shirt off when Meredith called him over. She was just her underwear and bra.

"Derek come here please." He heard the desperation in her voice.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Am I getting fat? Be honest with me. I mean look at my stomach. I am like a whale."

"It is perfectly natural for pregnant women to think they are getting fat. By I can tell you by looking at you that you are anything but. Mer you are perfect. If Burke and Cristina weren't waiting outside I would do you right here right now."

"That is good because I would do you right here right now."

The finish getting dressed in silence. They walk out of the room hand and hand to go find Cristina and Burke.

"I was beginning to think I had to send the search team out." She said standing up and starting to walk towards the elevator. Once on the elevator Meredith and Derek share a smile. "Did you have sex on this elevator?" She asked but didn't sound like she would be surprised

"No we only have sex in the locker room and on call rooms. The elevator would be a good place to try though don't you think Mer." She is still beat red and staring at the floor.

"That was too much information Derek. I don't even want to know how you didn't get caught in the locker room."

"We were fighting and it just sort of happened." Meredith responded still not looking at her.

"Okay new subject. Are you happy working here Derek?" Burke asked he didn't want to make them anymore uncomfortable than Cristina already did.

"Yeah it is great in less then five years I am going to be Chief of Surgery and Meredith will take over Chief of Neurology. We are doing well for ourselves. Both of us are very happy." He was pleased to talk about how happy he was and how far there careers were coming.

"That is really good Shepherd. Now I have no competition for chief of surgery in Seattle it is great. I think Cristina will take over my previous position." He said quite proud of himself and of Cristina.

They all walked over to Derek's BMW X5 4.8i SAV. He and Meredith rode to work together that morning and Cristina and Burke took a cab to the hospital.

"I can see that you are doing well for yourself. What kind of car are you driving Meredith?" Burke asked wondering just how much money they were making.

"Oh I drive a BMW M5 Sedan. I really like it. It drives well and it has a back seat so there is room for a car seat when are little girl comes."

"Wow I better get a good Christmas present."

"Cristina" Burke said cautiously at her how they choice to spend there money was there business.

"His parents bought me a car. They said once I was a mother I would need a reliable car." She said simply shrugging it off.

**This is more of a filler chapter until the next chapter. I think I know what I want to do with it but any suggestions for the holidays are welcome.**


	26. Love is in the Air

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Love is in the air

It was finally Friday. Izzie, Alex, and George were arriving in three hours at the airport. Meredith took off of work until the 26th to entertain their friends. Cristina and Meredith were in the kitchen talking. Burke and Derek went out golfing, which according to Cristina it was to cold for. It gave Cristina and Meredith some much needed girl talk time. They were eating left over Chinese food waiting to go to the airport.

"So Mer I didn't think you ate Chinese."

'I don't but I was craving it at midnight last night and by the time Derek got it I didn't want it anymore." She said shrugging it off. Derek had been catering to her every wish.

"Oh that is nice of him."

"Derek wasn't too happy."

"Do you blame him? So are you still having sex?" Cristina asked curious.

"Oh god are we ever. It is like so much better since I got pregnant. I don't think I can even explain it." She said having a dazed over look.

"Are you nervous for your medical career that you won't get any surgeries?"

"No I am going to give life. That is more important at the moment. Plus I am already guaranteed chief of Neurology and I am getting named chief resident in September. My career is going good and everyone is excited that I am having a baby. No one really has kids so I am sure she will be loved at the hospital."

"Wow your career is going far. Burke and I decided not to have kids if we ever get married. Could you imagine his mother would probably move in with us. I would shot myself. That woman hates me." She laughed knowing she would go soft if she did become a mother. Meredith was softer and bright and shiny now and no longer dark and twisty.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek and Burke got out of the car at Hotel Hershey. The walked into the main lobby and Derek led them to the jeweler.

"What are we buying at The Jeweler at Hotel Hershey?" Burke asked surprised that Derek was buying jewelry.

"I wanted someone else's opinion on the ring I want to buy Meredith." Derek said having a smile on his face from ear to ear.

They walked into the store and went up to the main desk.

"Dr. Shepherd good to see you back. Is this the friend that is going to give you an opinion?" The sales clerk asked.

"Yes this is my friend Dr. Preston Burke. He is going to help me decide on the perfect ring for Meredith. She deserves the best. I already have the engagement planned. All our friends and family are coming in and it will be near the Christmas tree at the stroke of midnight on Christmas Eve." He sounds quite proud of himself.

"Well we have only the best for Meredith.'

"I was thinking either princess cut or heart. Which one do you think she will like better?"

"I don't know she might not want it to be huge but it is you expressing your love for her." When Derek made a face saying you are supposed to be helping me. "I would go with the princess cut."

"What do you think of this ring?" He showed Burke a ring that was a princess shape, ideal cut, the best color and clarity money could buy and the band of the ring was 18K gold with small diamonds all wrapped around. The stone itself was 5 Carats.

"Wow that is a beautiful ring. I don't think it will be too big for her. It will definitely take her breathe away." He said almost in shock over the ring.

"You don't think I should go bigger." Derek said getting nervous. "I want her to know how much she means to me." He said when he was getting strange looks from someone else buying a necklace.

"I think she will get it with 5 carats."

"Okay good otherwise I would have to go somewhere else." He took one final look at the ring and then turned to the sales clerk. "Well I guess I will be buying that ring. If she doesn't like it can I return it."

"Within thirty days you may return it." The clerk said and handed Derek a box with the ring inside it.


	27. Christmas Eve

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Christmas Eve

Izzie was making some Christmas cookies in the kitchen Meredith and Cristina were watching her. Izzie was afraid they would screw up the batter. Derek, Alex, Burke, and George were all in the family room watching Steelers game.

"So what do you guys think you're getting for Christmas?" Izzie asked them. She knew Derek was planning on popping the question he had showed her the ring and asked for a females opinion. She loved the ring it looked so Meredith.

"Well I think Derek will get me something for the baby or like a spa gift card but he is always filled with surprises."

"Burke will probably get me something like couples cooking classes. He was watching Oprah the other day and said are problem was we didn't enough stuff together. But come on Oprah."

"I watch Oprah." Meredith said and got a look from Cristina saying you have got to be kidding me. "The chief gives me more time off now that I am pregnant."

"I think it is good he is trying to improve your relationship. One day Alex waited on me hand and foot and said I need with all the stress of planning a wedding." She put a tray of cookies in the oven and pulled another tray out. "Who want to decorate these cookies?"

"I will." Meredith grabs a cookie and some icing. "What I am building Christmas traditions. Derek said the baby needs traditions. We even picked a tree out together. He chopped the tree down himself. We even christened underneath the tree. That tradition we can't share with the baby though."

"Meredith you rambling again." Cristina said and took the cookie Meredith just decorated and ate it. "I am being nice for you. I don't do happy or Christmas."

"Hey I just decorated that. We are supposed to eat them near the tree and sing Christmas carols." Meredith says and bursts into tears. Izzie just glares at Cristina.

"Great now you upset the pregnant woman."

"She will get over it in five minutes and want Chinese or something.' Cristina said

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith is sitting in at the bar in the kitchen and not talking still upset. Cristina wondered off upstairs to talk with her mother on the phone even if she didn't want to. Izzie is starting to make the Christmas Eve dinner along with Burke. Derek is pacing back and forth in front of the Christmas tree. Alex and George were watching some of Ellis Grey's newest surgeries she had sent the previous week.

Derek walks out the front door before calling to Meredith. "I am going for a walk.'

"Be careful." She called the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt.

"I will.' He said as he walked out the front door and down the street. He opened up his cell phone and dialed Ellis Grey's number.

"Ellis Grey speaking."

"Hey Ellis are you and Richard ready to be outside the window at exactly midnight to see me propose. She will be able to see you from the window. My family will be there too. It will be like a big sleep over in our house that night.' He was smiling and kept feeling his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

"Yeah we will be there. Does she know yet or is it a surprise?" Ellis asked her daughter hated surprises.

"It will be a surprise. One that I think she will like."

"Bye see you later and good luck.'

"Thanks bye."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The dinner was excellent they had chicken, cauliflower, macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and fresh French bread. There was tons of extra food Izzie had made incase any of the visitors that would be outside there window in a matter of hours were hungry.

It was 6:30 at night and Derek was getting more nervous. They decided to play a game called Imagine If. To win the game you have the most people matching your answer but they were just answering the questions.

Derek rolled and landed on Cristina's name and read the question aloud.

"Imagine if Cristina were reading a newspaper which section would she read first? 1. The comics 2. The obits 3. The want ads 4. Sports 5. Ads or 6. Houses."

"I don't have time to read the newspaper give me another question." Cristina said.

"Just pick a number Cristina everybody else did." They all showed there answers. They all except Cristina chose the want ads.

"Why would I read the want ads I would so read the comics first?" Cristina said bitterly because everyone got the point but her. Then it was Izzie's turn to read a question about Meredith.

"Imagine if Meredith was a mother which would she be. 1. Workaholic with children in day care 2. Stay at home mother watching her own kids 3. Solid provider having the husband to watch the kids." Everyone looks at Derek and laughs he would never willing quiet his job. "4. Balanced well at work and at home 5. stay at home mother with a nanny or 6. works part time and has help from parent and babysitter." They all pick number 4 knowing Meredith would be upset if they didn't.

They continued playing the game until 8:00. Alex suggested they go catch up in the family room.

"Oh I have to tell you guys. We know where we are getting married and the reception. They are both being held at Hotel Hershey." She smiles and they all stare at her. "The ceremony will be held out doors in the garden. The reception is going to be inside the hotel. Oh I can't wait."

"Who is in the bridal party?" Derek asked keeping the wedding talk flowing.

"Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Preston, George, and Alex's sister Alicia. That is everyone I was going to have my friends Madison and Rachel but that is a lot of people so we are still deciding and then Alex has two friends from college we could have in the wedding."

They continued talking around 11 pm they started having hot chocolate and had a fire going. Izzie and Burke knew it was going to be a long night. Izzie made tons of extra hot chocolate for there visitors that would shortly be gathering outside. The weather was nice not extremely cold but they had a dusting of snow and was flurrying. It was getting close to midnight and Derek was getting nervous everyone could tell even Meredith but they didn't know why.

**The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you have a happy new year.**


	28. The Royal Engagment

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

The Royal Engagement

It was 11:30 when Izzie discretely closed the blinds and snuck out the front door with hot chocolate. Meredith was getting tired but could tell they were waiting up for something big to happen. Most of Derek's family had arrived outside along with Ellis and Richard. The friends they had made in Hershey were there along with there neighbor friend Claire. After Derek proposes they are having a big party which Izzie and Burke kept discretely making food for when they were preparing the dinner. The minutes were ticking by slowly and they thought that Meredith would hear the people quietly talking outside or that she would notice every five minutes Burke or Izzie went outside with hot chocolate but she didn't.

At 11:55 Derek was really nervous. This was the biggest Christmas present he has every given anyone. At exactly midnight he got down on one knee while Izzie opened the blinds and he started his speech by the Christmas tree.

"Meredith you are that great love of my life. I would pretend to like your taste in music let you eat the last piece of cheese cake. Be the mother of my children the only doctor I would want to operate on me. The only present I want under my tree dressed in nothing. I would pretend you are a good cook. I Derek Shepherd love you Meredith Grey more than anything in the world since the moment I met you. I fell in love with you at first sight which I never thought was true before until now I always thought love took time. Our love has lasted through so much and is still strong. It will probably last longer than life itself. So I am asking you just one question Meredith Grey would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" It was all so perfect. The snow was gently falling the fireplace burning and the tree standing proud everyone watched and waited for her answer. She was looking at Derek with tears in her eyes and then down at the ring.

"You know I would have said yes in the air port with just your class ring. You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me but that is part of the reason I love you. So my answer is YES!" Derek took the ring out of the box and slid it gently onto her left ring finger. It looked perfect on her hand. The stood there ignoring the world around them and shared the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

Derek then whispered. "Look out the window."

"Oh my God. Let them in the house. You went through a lot of trouble. How did you know I would say yes?"

"I just knew. So do you like the ring? I can always exchange it."

"I love the ring." She said never taking her eyes off of the ring.

"Hey lets see the ring." Cristina said while Izzie opened the front door.

"It is a beautiful ring." Izzie said smiling happily that her friend got engaged too. Burke nodded his head in agreement.

"They both knew and so the ring." Cristina said and then pulled Meredith's hand over to her. "Oh my God this ring must have cost thousands of dollars."

"Only the best for the love of my life." He said and pulled Meredith in for another kiss.

Ellis and Richard came up to them as soon as the entered the house. "We got you guys a Christmas present. We bought you a ski lodge cabin type home in Colorado. It is really close to the slopes and sleeps a lot of people. You can spend some time in the winter there and it has beautiful hiking trails and biking in the summer. I hope you enjoy this house." She smiled and hugger her daughter and Derek. Richard hugged Meredith and whispered congratulations in her ear and shook Derek's hand.

Derek's parents Bryan and Patricia came up to them. They hugged them both and told them about the house they bought them in the Florida Keys. A big beautiful house that was light and airy. Derek and Meredith were both speechless they had two new houses and two townhouses. They couldn't imagine what kind of fight it will be for number one grandparents when there daughter is born. She will definitely be one spoiled kid. They knew his sisters would all compete against each other and their Seattle friends and Hershey friends against each other. She was definitely the most loved child that wasn't even born yet. They were also going to spoil her she would probably be there only child for a couple of years at least.

They were all up for another hour before putting the kids to bed so Santa could come that night. The adults were all up talking about the wedding and visiting them in their new houses and the baby. They were up until like four talking and didn't even realize it. They all thought it would be stupid to go to bed for an hour and stayed up to wait for the kids who would be up in about an hour if they were lucky.


	29. Christmas Day

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

Christmas Day

Meredith kept staring down at her left ring finger. What previously had been just another finger she now kept her most prized possession on. The diamond looked beautiful in the early morning sky as it did the previous night when Derek slipped it on her finger. She was inspecting her ring when she saw an inscription on it. _Meredith you are the one great love of my life_. _My_ _love for you is a __journey__ starting at forever, and ending at never. Christmas 2006 with love always Derek. _Meredith cried when she read this and wrapped her arms around him.

She whispered into his ear so only he could hear and not his family that was in the room. "Derek the inscription means more to me than the ring itself. Thank you for talking time to write something special." She kissed him passionately on the lips just as they heard several pairs of little feet on the steps.

"In a years time those will be our little girl's feet." Derek smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "She already has a strong kick."

"Yeah she does." She smiles enjoying how there friends and family are getting along so well. She raised her voice so everyone would be able to hear. "Next year for Christmas we should all go to our new house in Colorado and spent Easter together in Florida. I think of all of you as my family and I want you all in our daughter's life.' She said with tears in her eyes. They all stared back at her teary eyed and happy.

The family room was filled with presents from the floor to the ceiling. The younger kids in the room were jumping up and down excitedly waiting to unwrap the gifts from Santa. The older kids were excited as well but stayed calmer.

About two hours later the wrapping paper was thrown all over the room. There were Barbie dolls, Tonka trucks, stuffed animals, board games, computer games, cell phone, ipods, laptops, X box 360, Playstation 3, and any other toy you could think of was in Meredith and Derek's family room. The children and parents all had smiles on there faces. Izzie was very happy and loved how the children were reacting to the presents.

The breakfast that was made by Izzie and Burke was served shortly after. Everyone enjoyed it. The rest of the day the adults talked and built toys for the kids. The children all played with there new Christmas toys and games. Some of the older girls did fashion shows of there new clothes.

The day went by quickly and they enjoyed a feast cooked by Burke with the help of Izzie, Hannah, and Elizabeth. The food was delious it looked like something off of the food network and tasted like a gourmet chief made it.

Meredith and Derek had a great first Christmas together and couldn't wait until the next Christmas. They had so much fun sharing the holidays with there family and friends, who have become family to them, that they were looking forward till Easter.


	30. Valentine's Day surprises

Title: The Sweetest Place on Earth

Summary: Two people leave the hospital tying to escape their past, but what happens when they run into each other. Meredith never chose between Derek and Finn she just couldn't so she didn't chose either. Derek and Addison are divorced. Addison and Mark are together and happy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it now. I don't own anything.

A/N This was originally going to be just a flashback so it took me a little longer to rewrite the chapter. Plus I have been super busy with school (block scheduling) having finals. Then I started lots of other stories. I will try to update more frequently from now on.

Valentine's Day surprises

Today was the last time Meredith would be working before she was a mother. She was excited and scared at the same time. Would she be treated the same when she came back. Meredith was also a little scared that it would be hard working with a baby at home. She almost completely forgot it was Valentine's Day except for the fact that Derek reminded her that morning saying they were going to eat at The Hershey Grill. This was their first Valentines together and they were both excited that they reached another holiday still having a strong relationship.

Although Meredith couldn't perform surgeries anymore her interns still did and she had rounds to make. Everyone around her seemed weird today but she didn't think much into it. As Dr. Jenkins was presenting a patient Nurse Trisha came in with something for Meredith.

"Dr. Grey I was told to give you this from Dr. Shepherd." Meredith was handed a calendar with a Disney princess' valentine tapped to it. Meredith laughed at the little kid Valentine that Derek used before reading.

_Keep May 5th 2007 open._

The calendar was just an ordinary one except May 5th was circled. Meredith held onto the calendar and told Dr. Jenkins to continue presenting. Everyone had stopped what they were doing before and watched her look at her present including the patient.

The day continued on just as strangely. Meredith was finishing up her charts and whenever she needed another doctors' notes or needed to ask a nurse a question the conversation would just stop. She thought they were all just talking about the gift she received from Derek earlier.

When Meredith and Rosie were having hot chocolate in the cafeteria she was approached by her one of Abbey's interns. She was handed a snow globe with a castle in it and another valentine. This time the valentine was Mickey and Minnie mouse. She saw Derek's familiar hand writing and read the note out loud.

_We are going to see a castle._

"Derek must be trying to surprise you or something." Rosie said and left the table before she might tell her what Derek was planning and what the rest of the hospital was planning. Meredith just mumbled something about hating surprises before bringing her snow globe to her locker.

Meredith was growing bored before lunch and tried to find Derek. She was usually able to find him but today he was hidden. She stopped trying to find him and just stood at the nurses' station finishing her up her chart before going to the cafeteria.

When she got to the cafeteria all of her friends stopped talking. She knew they must have been talking about her just like everyone in Seattle Grace used to do. When she sat down Dr. Ridge, who was the head of pediatric surgery, came over and handed her a gift basket that had another valentine on it. The gift basket was wrapped up and included some bath oils and baby toys. Along with other gifts that were wrapped up in tissue paper that she waited to unwrap until she was alone. The valentine this time was Tinkerbelle from Peter Pan.

_It will be romantic along with family oriented._

Meredith was actually enjoying getting all the clues from Derek. She couldn't wait until the next one would come. She figured that is why everyone was so secretive today so she wouldn't find out before she was given the next clue.

Through out the rest of the day Meredith received four more clues.

_We will have an audience._

_Cinderella will be there._

_All eyes will be on us._

_You will no longer be Meredith Grey._

They were all written in valentines. She got a Winnie the Pooh one, Cinderella in her carriage, Beauty and the Beast, and Tarzan with Jane. She had received them from various people and one of her patients in post op that she operated on three days prior.

Meredith was in the locker room changing when Jon came and asked her if she would look at one last patient with him before she left. He led her down a hallway to one of the conference rooms. The room was dark when they entered. Then all of a sudden everyone jumped up and shouted surprise. All of her friends and interns were there. There were even some nurses and other fellow colleagues.

There was cake and other food. You could tell that they catered the food out and it looked so good to Meredith. There was a table filled with presents wrapped in pink and green paper. The chief approached Meredith and then she saw Derek walking next to him.

"Congratulations Meredith and Derek. Well let's get this party started then shall we." He hugged Meredith and then walked away to the front of the room. "I will hand the party over to Dr. Rose Bridges."

"Okay I hope everyone enjoys all the food we had catered. I know anyone on call will enjoy it. Let's eat." They all sat down and ate the food that was provided for them. They even ate a cake that was shaped like a bootie.

Afterwards Meredith opened all her presents. She got clothes for her baby at various stages and toys. The attending from cardio got them a stroller. They also got a baby bath, car seat, rocking chair, walker, and a bouncy chair for the baby. Meredith and Derek were very happy and thanked everyone who came and brought a gift. Meredith was getting more excited about the dinner Derek was taking to her next.

MERDER MERDER MERDER MERDER MERDER MERDER MERDER MERDER

Meredith and Derek were eating chocolate covered strawberries. The whole dinner Meredith sat patiently waiting for Derek to tell her the surprise. He wasn't bringing up the topic of all the gifts he sent her and she was getting mad. The whole dinner they didn't talk about work just about there lives together once the baby is born and how they are looking forward to the future.

"When are you going to tell me what the clues mean?" Meredith asked as Derek fed her a strawberry.

"Guess!" Derek said and took a sip of his white wine.

"I can't guess. You didn't give me enough clues." Meredith pouted her lower lip out and he no longer could resist.

"We are going to get married May 5th 2007 in Walt Disney World. All of our family and friends will be present that we want to be there." Derek said giving the McDreamy look.

"Oh Derek that is so sweet. Do I have to plan anything for the wedding.'

"My mother and sisters are getting in contact with everyone. I thought Izzie and Cristina would be in the wedding along with Dani and Rose and my sister. It is a big wedding party but I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh and I want Abbey, Lauren, and Becca in the wedding. Oh I can't wait." They talked about the wedding the rest of the dinner before going home and spending the rest of their first Valentine's Day in bed.


End file.
